Mi otro yo
by Danely
Summary: Asi como todos tenemos un heroe en nuetstro interior, tambien tenemos un lado malvado. El que nos hace hacer cosas que jamas nos imaginamos capaces de hacer —Serias mi mano derecha, tendrias todo lo que necesitaras y por ultimo, podras ver a Sasuke-kun...
1. Prólogo: Un vistazo a lo inevitable

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**(N/A:)** Versión beta, corregida y mejorada. Disfruten (:

**Summary****:** Así como todos tenemos un héroe en nuestro interior, también tenemos un lado malvado. El que nos hace hacer cosas que jamás nos imaginamos capaces de hacer —Serias mi mano derecha, tendrías todo lo que necesitaras… y por ultimo, podrás ver a Sasuke-kun.

**Pareja principal**: SasuSaku.

**-**Secundarias y variantes:

**Simbología: **

**Palabras/ conversaciones:**

- ¡Estoy de regreso!

**Pensamientos:**

"_Y con mucha motivación"_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sin embargo; esta historia como la trama _**sí**_. Si ven esta historia en algún otro lugar que no sea ,

por favor háganmelo saber.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**-**

Prologo: Un vistazo a lo inevitable…

**-**

_¿El era el amor de mi vida?_

No lo sabía…

_¿Podría ser feliz a su lado?_

Mucho menos aún…

_Acaso este… ¿era mi destino?_

¿Como iba _yo_ a saberlo?

Todas estas preguntas y mas me golpeaban en estos momentos. Mientras encontraba en el lugar al que yo nunca creí llegar a mis 17 años.

Y aún no podía hacerlo…

_¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?_

Miraba como el me recorría con la mirada, mientras yo caminaba por el pasillo, elegantemente decorado con rosas rojas y rosas. Contempló mi vestido empezando por la caída. Y termino en el, tentativo, escote del mismo. Después sus ojos se siguieron arrastrando por mi exuberante pero lindo peinado, y cuando termino, vio lo que había reservado para el final. Y por primera vez en la noche…

_Nuestras miradas se cruzaron._

Sus ojos verde azulado desbordaban alegría, su mirada tan penetrante, profunda…

Expresando solo con la mirada cuanto me **quería**.

Ignoraba si me amaba, el nunca me lo había dicho y menos siendo un hombre de pocas palabras. La verdad nunca espere que me lo dijera, ni lo deseé, ya que no hubiera sabido como responderle.

Pero de lo que si estaba completamente segura, es de lo mucho que me quería.

En cuanto a mi, yo… bueno, yo estaba hecha un lío. No sabia si lo amaba, no sabia si seria feliz junto a él, incluso ignoraba el porque estaba haciendo _esto_.

_¿Qué había sido de mi razonamiento, cuando acepte inmediatamente su propuesta?_

_¿Es que lo __amo__ en verdad?_

Mi interior se debatía entre si debía seguir avanzando por el altar, casarme, atarme a él y vivir el resto de nuestros días juntos... O, si simplemente, debía salir corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas me permitieran, e irme a vivir a un lugar lejano donde nunca nadie me encontrara… e iniciar una nueva vida.

Ninguna de las dos me parecía nada atractiva.

Aunque aun tenía una tercera opción, la cual había estado en mis pensamientos la mayoría de los días y las noches anteriores a este día. Si optaba por esta, lo mas probable es que fuera considerada _traidora_ en Konoha, y ahora también, de la aldea de la arena.

No se veía como una opción muy comprometedora, pero aun así, tenía mis razones para considerarla también como una opción.

Todas tenían sus ventajas y desventajas.

_¿Y que en esta vida no las tenia…?_

_¡¿Cuál era la que debía seguir?!_

Ojala lo supiera.

Pero, fuera cual fuera, debía elegir **ya**… el tiempo se acababa, y el reloj no se iba a detener.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Corrección: 04/08/09**_

**Notas de la autora (N/A):**

_Primero que nada, muchas gracias a los que se dieron el tiempo para entrar a leer mi fic. Este el primero que subo aquí, sin embargo no el primero que eh escrito. No tengo mucho que decir, mas que me alegra haberme encontrado con esta pagina xD En realidad, hay muy buenos escritores, y gente muy talentosa que Dios, respeto muchísimo. Pero bueno, yo se que no soy una de 'las/os grandes' pero no me importa, con que disfruten leyendo mis historias, me doy por bien servida.  
_

_Pero ya saben, un review nunca molesta xD Al igual que críticas constructivas, y lo que quieran. _

_Si no saben como, solo den clic en el botón grandote de abajo ;D_

_De nuevo __gracias__ por adentrarse a leer lo que es mi fic, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo (:_


	2. Capitulo 1: La invitación

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**(N/A:)** Disfruten (:

**Título****: **Mi otro yo

**Summary****:** Así como todos tenemos un héroe en nuestro interior, también tenemos un lado malvado. El que nos hace hacer cosas que jamás nos imaginamos capaces de hacer —Serias mi mano derecha, tendrías todo lo que necesitaras… y por ultimo, podrás ver a _**Sasuke-kun**_.

**Pareja principal**: SasuSaku.

**-**Secundarias y variantes:

**Simbología: **

**Palabras/ conversaciones:**

- ¡Estoy de regreso!

**Pensamientos:**

"_Y con mucha motivación"_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sin embargo; esta historia como la trama _**sí**_. Si ven esta historia en algún otro lugar que no sea ,

por favor háganmelo saber.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

-

Capitulo 1: La invitación

_-_

Tengo horas tratando de dormir, ya eh cambiado al menos quince veces de posición en mi cama, ni el sentir la calidez de las cobijas cubriendo mi cuerpo, gracias a tener la terrible sensación de cansancio-, me han echo caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

No aguante más. Era insoportable el tener que estar una noche mas sin dormir, esta sería, según lo que recuerdo, mi tercera vez sin pegar un ojo durante las noches. Lo cual es bastante extraño en mi persona, normalmente me, prácticamente, _desmayo _todas las noches después de los turnos que me tocan hacer en el hospital. Pero en estos días, me ah sido completamente **imposible**.

Me levante de mi cama para luego salir de el departamento en el que estaba viviendo –desde no hace mucho-, teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertar a mis compañeras.

Tropecé varias veces, ya que no podía ver bien en la oscuridad, pero a pesar del ruido que hice, ninguna parecía haberlo notado. Ino, tenten y Hinata, me sorprendía como podían tener el sueño tan _pesado_.

Que envidia.

En este momento nada me gustaría más que tener el sueño pesado, y no despertar en unos días.

Una vez fuera, me di cuenta que fue una tontería haber salido a estar horas en pijama. Mi short corto de licra y mi blusa de tirantes no cubrían mucho, y era aun peor con este clima; había muchas nueves en el cielo, por lo que las calles estaban más oscuras que lo normal, y corría un fuerte y fiero viento, que de no ser ninja, probablemente no podría aguantar. De seguro llovería, y pronto. Pero no podía arriesgarme al entrar de nuevo, si me atrapaban, no saldría de ahí.

Podía imaginarme los regaños de Ino, con la que solía llevar una extraña relación "_mejor amiga-madre". _

-¿¡_Estas loca!? No vas a ir a ningún lado con este clima. Hay mucho peligro en las calles, y más de noche. Vamos te cantare una canción de cuna para que te duermas._

Agh, me fastidiaba el solo pensarlo, apreciaba que se preocupara por mi, pero, odiaba que me tratara como una _niña pequeña_ que no sabe cuidarse. Y no seria la primera vez que hacía algo para acabar con mi poca autoestima… No, ni loca, prefiero resfriarme a arriesgarme a entrar de nuevo, además de que como medico-ninja un pequeño resfriado no seria nada para mí.

Estuve caminando sin rumbo fijo, el aire del exterior –aun que frió- me sentó bien. Aún me sentía cansada, pero de cierta forma mas aliviada.

Un poco.

Mi mente anduvo vagando por diversos pensamientos, al igual que yo por las oscuras calles de konoha; cambiantes y sin rumbo. La mayoría de ellos se centraban en el pequeño objeto que estaba ubicado en el dedo anular de mi mano derecha. Una argolla, con un extravagante y llamativo rubí como centro que ciertamente, no pasaba desapercibido a los ojos de los demás, y desgraciadamente, tampoco a los míos.

Si, ese pequeño objeto hacia que me diera _vueltas_ la cabeza de solo estar ahí. Como si estuviera cargando con 50 kilos. No, esos kilos se quedaban cortos con lo que en realidad traía ese anillo: una vida _sin_ _privacidad_, _conferencias_, r_esponsabilidade_s… en pocas palabras, una vida –si así podía llamársele- aburrida y **sin** sentido.

Ya que ese no era un anillo común, era nada más y nada menos que un anillo de_**matrimonio**_.

Si, desde hace unas semanas me había comprometido con el Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena, Sabaku no Gaara.

"_¿Por qué acepte?"_

Me preguntaba constantemente a mi misma. Después de todo la palabra _matrimonio_, no era ni por asomo, una de mis favoritas.

"_¿Es que acaso me enamore de Gaara?"_

También me lo preguntaba, lo que ni siquiera valía la pena, ya sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta. A Gaara solo lo veía como un amigo, el mejor de todos, pero nada más. No había posibilidad de enamorarme de el, dudaba incluso si seria capaz de _volver_ a enamorarme.

"_Entonces, ¿Por qué…?"_

Por ultimo, mi favorita y la que mas me daba vueltas en la cabeza.

"_¿Porque?"_

Todo seria mucho más claro y sencillo si supiera responderla.

Solo espero poder hallar la respuesta antes de que sea muy tarde y cometa una tontería como casarme, por ejemplo. Aun que digamos, que _ya_ era algo tarde.

Pero podía retractarme aún ¿no? Sol bastaban unas palabras de mi parte, y se acabaría, sin más… o, tal vez era más complicado que eso, pero Gaara seguramente…

Me sobresalte de repente saliendo de mis pensamientos al sentir como mi cabello rosado estaba completamente húmedo y goteando al igual que la escasa ropa que traía puesta, al parecer ya había comenzado a llover y yo andaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera fui capaz de notarlo. No me molesto para nada el hecho de estar completamente mojada. En realidad, prefería mil veces que estuviera lloviendo a que no.

Me detuve de repente, me encontraba ya en la salida de konoha, las enormes puertas de madera estaban cerradas, lo cual era raro, **muy** raro en realidad. En lo que había estado viviendo en konoha no había visto las puertas cerradas.

Aun así, no era un impedimento para mí, aun no quería regresar. Cargue chakra en la planta de mis pies y caminando, escale la enorme puerta.

Al estar en la cima, baje de un salto ala superficie del otro lado.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Tsunade-shishou dijo algo sobre no salir por ningún motivo de Konoha…- Dije para mi misma, con aire pensativo- Bueno, seguro no era nada importante- Finalicé antes de seguir caminando bajo la lluvia.

Me dirigí a un acantilado, en el que hace mucho tiempo antes de irse y como despedida, Naruto me llevo a ver las estrellas. Pensé que seria bueno ir a recordar viejos tiempos, hacia ya varios años que naruto se había ido y en realidad necesitaba a mi mejor amigo…

Llegue con facilidad al lugar, conocía el camino de memoria.

Mientras subía para llegar hasta la cima, recordaba todo lo que me había dicho Naruto aquel día, sus palabras, su sonrisa…

**FLASH BACK**

No podía ver nada, Naruto me había vendado los ojos… Después de un rato de caminar y caminar me quito la venda y tuve la vista más maravillosa de la aldea de konoha y la arena…

_-Sakura-chan, cuando tengas algún problema o algo te molesta, sube aquí y cuéntaselo al viento y el me lo hará llegar, sin importar lo lejos que este…_

En ese momento me sonó tan infantil tan… completamente _absurdo_. Que le di un golpe fuerte golpe en la cabeza, creo recordar que seguido a eso le dije algo como_;_

_-No seas idiota, Naruto._

Recuerdo la sonrisa que me dedico aun después de haberlo golpeado como yo acostumbraba, lo cual no era _placentero._

Sonrió amablemente, y me miro profundamente con sus ojos azules.

-_Ya lo entenderás Sakura-chan, algún día_…

Después de eso nos quedamos hasta tarde viendo las estrellas y platicando de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos.

Cuando nos despedimos al día siguiente, cuando iba a salir a una misión. Su boca decía una cosa, pero sus reacciones, su rostro… por alguna extraña razón, a mi me sonó mas como un "_Hasta nunca_" en vez de un "_Hasta luego_".

Aun que también pudo haber sido mi imaginación. Naruto iba a regresar ¿verdad? Digo... ¿Por qué no lo haría…?

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"_Ya lo entenderás, Sakura-chan"_

Y es cierto, ahora lo entiendo un poco mejor. La necesidad de querer tener a mi mejor amigo a mi lado, me hacia cree que el en verdad recibía todos mis mensajes -ya que no era la primera vez que venia a este lugar- me daba la _sensación_ de estar cerca de el, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Ridículo en verdad, pero funcionaba para mí.

Una vez arriba alce mi rostro, tratando de contemplar una hermosa luna acompañada de miles de estrellas, pero me fue imposible, ya que lo único que se podía observar eran oscuras y enormes nubes cubriendo como una manta todo el cielo.

Comencé a sentir un ligero dolor punzante en la palma de mi mano, al parecer me había cortado con algo al subir aquí. Era un poco profunda, y no dejaría de sangrara amenos que la curara y así lo hice, la observe mientras se cerraba poco a poco. Como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Una vez curada mi mano seguí contemplando mi vista terrenal del acantilado – que era hermosa, al igual que el cielo cuando estaba despejado- se miraban las luces de la aldea de la arena a lo lejos, pero ignore el echo de que estuvieran ahí, seguía absorta en mis pensamientos, _otra vez_. Lastima que la mayoría eran tristes, me habían convertido en una persona un poco fría y de carácter duro, aun que tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente si…

-Sakura…

Me exalte al escuchar mi llamado, trate de descifrar quien era volteando de un lado a otro. No podía ser alguien de Konoha ni de la arena, ya que a ninguna persona le había hablado de este lugar, entonces ¿quien era? Pero me tense aun mas al notar que era una presencia maligna la que me llamaba, de eso no había duda, su chakra, no se sentía no era _humano_.

Y de pronto apareció ante mis ojos.

-Orochimaru…- Dije en forma de susurro, su presencia normalmente me ponía los pelos de punta, con esa apariencia tan poco humana y espeluznante.

Pero extrañamente hoy no, hoy había algo distinto en mi que me hacia no tenerle miedo, mas bien un profundo rencor. Por intentar matar a Naruto, por llevarse a Sasuke y por que simplemente, no era bueno.

Su apariencia no importaba, realmente. Lo que ahora quería saber esa, ¿Qué diablos hacia _aquí_?

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, _víbora_? – Le dije remarcando la última palabra. Sabía que estaba tentando mi suerte al hablarle de aquel modo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Raramente me sentía de un modo un poco _suicida_. Cosa que pasa cuando dejas de temerle a las cosas, o simplemente, dejan de importarte.

Se limito a sonreír.

"_Algo trama." _Era de esperarse de alguien como él.

-De echo si, si lo hay – Dijo de manera tranquila. Sin inmutarse ni un poco.

Lo sabía.

-¿En serio? – Le dije sin entusiasmo y con una mirada que no solía dedicarle más que a mis enemigos.- ¿Y en que diablos estabas pensando al creer que _yo_ haría algo por ti?

Había más probabilidades de que me arrojara ahora mismo por el acantilado.

-El hecho de que yo te lo pida.

"¿Pero que demonios se cree?" Estaba a punto de gritarle unas palabras cuando me interrumpió.

—Sakura-san quiero pedirte que, te unas a nosotros.-Dijo amablemente inclinándose ligeramente ante mi.

Ese acto me dejo sin palabras y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Me sorprendió, _mucho_. Que Orochimaru, me hablara de esa forma tan gentil y se mostrara… respetuoso hacia mi. ¿Sakura-_**san**__? _¿Qué acaso el mundo estaba **loco**? ¿O será que caí tan bajo que estaba imaginando al peor de mis enemigos, casi, implorándome que me uniera a ellos? No, estaba completamente segura de que era _real_. Tal vez estaba siendo gentil y todo eso pero aun así, el era Orochimaru y no había nada bueno detrás de su "petición".

Algo tramaba.

Estaba segura.

Y no era nada bueno… No para _mí_, al menos. Pero debía admitir, que era algo inusual, por lo que decidí fingir un poco.

—¿Y para que me querrías a mi, en tu equipo o mejor dicho, entre tus súbditos?- pregunte con sorna- Yo no pienso arrodillarme ante ti ni nada de eso, tampoco a que me ordenen, ni que me tengan vigilada todo el tiempo, como una prisionera. Así que… ¿De qué te serviría _yo, vi-bo-ra_?

Siguió tranquilo. Era sorprendente, normalmente ya me hubiera lanzado alguna de sus víboras. Y tal vez lo haría, por lo que no bajaría la guardia ni un segundo. No le daría la oportunidad.

—Siendo sincero. Te necesito por tus habilidades médicas-

—¿Mis habilidades medicas? – Repetí como una tonta. Aun no lo entendía. – Pero tú tienes a Kabuto, así que…

—Bueno… –interrumpió- a Kabuto le mataron en una misión que le encomendé, al parecer fue demasiado para el. Y además, acabo de ver la pequeña demostración que diste.- Dijo señalando la mano en la que me había cortado.

Luego lo entendí todo, quería que supliera a Kabuto, eso era más que obvio. Sorprendentemente la idea no me pareció _tan_ desagradable.

—Y... si acepto, seria tratada como una más de tus súbditas, o tendría mas privilegios… -Dije considerando la invitación.

"_¿Considerándola? ¿Que acaso me había vuelto loca yo también?"_

—Serias mi mano derecha claro, si te parece bien. Además tendrás una habitación solo para ti, cuanta comida quieras, además de ropa, armas, dinero, todo lo que necesites. Y por ultimo –hizo una pausa - podrás ver a _**Sasuke-kun**_ – Dijo con un tono que conocía. Que claramente decía; "Te tengo." Que ingenuo, creyendo que usar al bastardo era su mejor carta contra mí.

—El no me interesa, que te quede muy claro –conteste fríamente. Mientras que el parecía desconcertado, obviamente no se lo esperaba. –En cuanto a tu propuesta… Mm.… me parece bien. – Su sonrisa se ensancho de una forma terriblemente malvada- Pero… -se borró- aun así, necesito algo de tiempo para pensarlo.

-Claro, Sakura-san. Tienes exactamente tres semanas para comunicarme tu decisión.

-Tres semanas… –dije pensativa- Esta bien ¿Cómo podré encontrarte para decírtelo?

-No te preocupes por eso Sakura_-san_. –Dio media vuelta. –Yo la encontrare a usted…

Y después, _desapareció_.

**^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

Todo el camino regreso a casa me quede pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrirme. Acababa de ser invitada a unirme a Orochimaru y trabajar con su grupo de súbditos. Y no solo eso, sino ser su mano derecha. Que locura era ahora que lo pensaba bien, pero según lo que vi, Orochimaru iba bastante enserio con todo eso.

Entré tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, seguía sin poder ver muy bien, debido a la oscuridad. Solo había llegado a la mitad de la sala cuando un foco se prende de pronto, haciéndome parpadear un par de veces para ajustarme a la luz. Fui viendo una silueta sentada en el sofá individual delante de mi; piernas y brazos cruzados, mirada severa, y unos ojos _azules_ oscurecidos de enojo.

—¿Ups?…-fue lo único que atine a decir.

—Tendrás que decir más que "Ups" para salvarte de esta, _frentona_.- Sin duda estaba molesta. No le gustaba que me desapareciera sin decir nada. Y si… no era la primera vez que lo hacia. -¿Se puede saber donde estabas, Sakura?

"_Tranquila Sakura, no hiciste nada malo. Sabes que Ino a veces se pone algo, paranoica…"_

—Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire –Dije restándole importancia al asunto. Después de todo, podría actuar como mi madre, pero no lo era.

—¿Con este clima? –Pregunto irónica- No se tu Sakura, pero a mi me gusta tomar agua antes que respirarla.

Solté una risita, Ino siempre lograba distraerme con sus chistes, aunque sabia que en estos momentos no lo hacia para hacerme reír.

-Que raro, si tomaras la cantidad de agua que se debe tomar al día, no estarías tan _cerda_, Ino. –Bromee mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-¿A _sí_…? –Aquí venia su contestación, como me gustaba sacarla de sus casillas- Pues al menos el agua que tomo no se acumula en mi frente.

A-u-c-h.

Me molesto un poco, pero no tanto, ya conocía a Ino. Ella era así, siempre a la defensiva. Aun que debía de darle algo de crédito por el insulto, había sido de los mejores, aunque hubiera estado mejor si no lo hubiera usado conmigo.

—Esta bien me rindo –le dije levantando las manos, como si me rindiera —Tú ganas.

—Siempre lo hago –Admitió orgullosa. — Ahora… -se levanto del sillón- Te informo tu castigo por causar tanto alboroto.

¿Alboroto?

—¿Cuál alboroto Ino?

Ella solo suspiro, al parecer esperaba que me hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Normalmente yo no era tan lenta para comprender las cosas. Pero esta vez mi mente estaba algo… lejana, por así decirlo. Al no dormir no funciona tan bien.

—Sakura ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo ayer Tsunade-sama frente a toda la aldea?

—¿Debería?

—¡Dios Sakura! –Exclamo molesta- El día de ayer Tsunade-sama dijo que por **ningún** motivo quería a algún ninja o civil fuera de la aldea, ya que había recibido un aviso de un ninja anónimo alertándola de que Orochimaru andaría rondando konoha y…

Me quede helada. Es era la razón por la que las puertas estaba cerradas. ¡Que tonta! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de algo así? Y lo peor de todo, Ino estaba en lo correcto. Orochimaru _si_ había estado rondando Konoha yo… ¡Acababa _de hablar_ con el! ¿Quién habría sido ese ninja anónimo? ¿Cómo lo supo?

-¡SAKURA! ¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

-¿Eh? Lo siento ino, me perdí.- Me avergoncé, desde que había escuchado mencionar a Orochimaru no había escuchado nada mas de lo que ino estaba diciéndome.

Suspiro.

-Te decía que luego de saber que orochimaru andaría rondando Konoha, Tsunade y los sabios asumieron que, para no querer atacar la aldea. Solo debería ser que el estaba en busca de algo que estaba aquí, en Konoha. Después, Tsunade-sama llego a la conclusión que fuera lo que fuera lo que el quería, no permitiría que lo consiguiera y por eso han cerrado las puertas de la aldea. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? – _Y aquí comenzaba su lado protector otra vez_…- ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?! Eh tenido que alertar a Tsunade de tu repentina desaparición y…

Y entendí el porque había dicho lo de "causar tanto alboroto"

-¡¿Qué hiciste, que?! –entendía que se preocupaba por mi, pero eso ya era pasarse de la raya- ¿¡En que estabas pensando?! Tu sabes que yo siempre regreso, se cuidar de mi misma, Ino.

-¡Estaba preocupada por ti! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara sin hacer nada esperando que regreses?

-Exactamente – Respondí, mejor le preguntaba de una vez que tanto jaleo se había echo por su ataque de pánico- ¿Y que ah pasado? ¿Ya le aclaraste las cosas a Tsunade-shishou?

-Si –contesto- Le llamé en cuanto sentí tu presencia acercarse. Había enviado a varios anbu a buscarte. Ya les ah ordenado regresar.

Suspire, después de todo tsunade-shishou era tan, o mas protectora conmigo como Ino.

-Bueno Ino, estoy algo cansada, si no te importa me iré a dormir –Le dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación. Pero en cuanto pase junto a ella, sus brazos me rodearon fuertemente.

-En realidad me alegra que estés bien, frentona- dijo alegre –Ah… -su tono de voz cambio- pero no te has salvado de tu castigo- Le mire con cansancio.

¿Lo decía enserio?

-Lo que quieras. –Se lo debía, creo.

-Me alegra que digas eso –sonrió- Tu castigo es… -dijo como si estuviéramos en un programa televisivo. Puse los ojos en blanco.- Dejarme preparar tu boda.

Mierda. Eso **no** era bueno.

_**Corrección: 04/08/09**_

_**Notas de la autora (N/A:)**_

_Y ahí tienen el primer capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Quiero agradecer a:_

_**Ibet**__, __**karoru01**__, __**saRa**__, __**dokuro-asahina, vany tsuki, kariedu56;**_

_Por sus lindos reviews. __Y también a todos aquellos que se molestan en leer mi fic, y no dejan review. Gracias!_

_~ Danely ~_


	3. Capitulo 2: Preparativos

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**(N/A:)** Versión beta, corregida y mejorada. Disfruten (:

**Summary****:** Así como todos tenemos un héroe en nuestro interior, también tenemos un lado malvado. El que nos hace hacer cosas que jamás nos imaginamos capaces de hacer —Serias mi mano derecha, tendrías todo lo que necesitaras… y por ultimo, podrás ver a Sasuke-kun.

**Pareja principal**: SasuSaku.

**-**Secundarias y variantes:

**Simbología: **

**Palabras/ conversaciones:**

- ¡Estoy de regreso!

**Pensamientos:**

"_Y con mucha motivación"_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sin embargo; esta historia como la trama _**sí**_. Si ven esta historia en algún otro lugar que no sea ,

por favor háganmelo saber.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

-

**Capitulo 2: Preparativos**

**-****  
**

La cabeza me dolía. Aunque el termino _doler_ en estos momentos, se quedaba **corto**.

Pero esta vez no era por causa de sueño. Milagrosamente había logrado dormir en las últimas dos semanas y media, después de tres largas semanas sin dormir y también después de aquel inesperado encuentro. Aun que sinceramente, prefería mil veces tener insomnio por todo un año: s aguantar a mi entusiasta madrina de _**bodas**_.

¿Es que no se cansaba?

Todo el día, todos los días. De arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba, de un lado al otro, gritando, corriendo y comprando como loca... definitivamente comenzaba a _extrañar _mi insomnio.

—Veamos, ya compramos; labiales, rimel, delineador, brillo para labios, sombra, base, pintura de uñas, centros de mesa, tela color beige, tela color perla, recogimos los recuerdos y el pastel de 20 pisos que habíamos mandado a hacer - Wow, ni siquiera hizo una sola pausa -Algo nos falta… - dijo con un dedo en sus labios, dubitativa.

Escuche un pequeño gruñido.

—Sai ¿estas bien?

Pobre, el había sido la real victima de todo esto. Mientras yo era utilizada como muñeca por Ino probándome toda clase de artículos de belleza –los cuales no tenia si quiera tenia libertad de elegir– al menos, había podido estar sentada y sin hacer nada. Por otro lado Sai se encontraba cargando infinidad de bolsas y cajas. Y eso que esta era la tercera tanda, ya que lo demás lo había ido a dejar a nuestro departamento hace un par de horas.

—Si fea, viviré – Dijo sonriendo. Aun que a mi me pareció escuchar por lo bajo un "eso _creo_".

— ¡Ah! Algo nos falta. Que era, que era…- Mejor le decía de una vez o terminaría volviéndose loca. Y a nosotros con ella.

—Ino, el vestido…

— ¡Claro! – dijo golpeándose la frente. – Sakura, espera a ver el vestido que encargué para ti; ¡Te encantará!

Lo dudé.

Comenzó a arrastrarme hacia la tienda de vestidos de novia. _Fantastic illusion _se llamaba el lugar y no se miraba… nada barato. Era todo lo contrario, muy lujoso y por lo que había oído un lugar de gran _prestigio_ y _clase_, dos cosas que no iban conmigo. Claro, que yo no tenia que preocuparme por el dinero, el kazekage ganaba bien. Cuando supo que Ino se iba a encargar de preparar la boda el le dijo que no se limitara en cuanto a dinero y pues Ino… bueno, ella es _Ino_ y de inmediato acepto encantada.

Al entrar, Ino fue directo con la encargada y le dijo algo que no entendí, la encargada tomo el teléfono, dijo algo y colgó. En cuestión de segundos un hombre de complexión delgada cabello negro y ojos cafés estaba junto a Ino. Se abrazaron con cuidado, y se dieron un beso en la mejilla y luego en la otra, apenas rozándose.

Luego, vinieron en mi dirección. Me obligué a mantenerme calmada.

—Buenas tardes, yo soy Ryo Hansou, dueño del lugar-Dijo con un delicado acento que raramente se escuchaba en Konoha, seguro era extranjero. — Tú debes ser Sakura-san.

Me ofreció su mano.

—Si, soy yo. Un placer, Hansou.- La tomé, el me dio un rápido y casto beso en los nudillos, para después soltarla.

—Bueno, Hansou-san. No nos hagas esperar, queremos verlo –Dijo Ino, agitando sus manos cual niña pequeña.

—Claro, claro. Enseguida –Alzo su brazo y chasqueo los dedos. Como rayo, la encargada corrió y entro por una puerta. Salio con una gran caja y se la llevo a su jefe – Gracias Naomi. – Esta solo asintió y se retiro rápidamente del lugar, no sin antes darme una sonrisa cómplice.

El abrió la caja, los ojos de Ino brillaban, al igual que… los míos, un poco. Debía admitir que era un vestido muy bonito. Algo atrevido para mi gusto, pero en efecto, era hermoso. Tenía un bordado tan detallado, su caída era… indescriptible, más que hermosa. Lo sacaron y le dieron vuelta para poder ver la parte trasera, se apreciaba el corsé, al que se amarraba por detrás. Aun para ser un corsé, el hecho de que se mirara a simple vista hacia que resaltara la belleza del vestido. Tenia cola, no muy larga pero tampoco muy corta, era del tamaño ideal.

—Y bien ¿les gusta?

— ¿Sakura? – Al parecer al menos iba a _medio_ dejar que eligiera el vestido, ya que ella lo había encargado.

-Es… -busque la palabra adecuada para describirlo. Demonios, tenía que admitirlo.- _perfecto…_

**^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

Legamos al departamento después de un largo, largo día de compras y recoger pedidos. Pobre Sai, en cuanto llegamos callo rendido en el sofá y se quedo dormido. Vaya novia que tenia para hacerlo trabajar como mula de carga. Normalmente Ino no hacia eso, pero no había otra persona que nos ayudara.

—Oye Ino…

— ¿Si, Sakura?

Me mordí el labio.

— ¿Has… sabido algo de Naruto?

—Ah si, me había olvidado decirte.- _Que raro._

— ¿Decirme, que?- Acaso tenia noticias de Naruto ¿y no me lo había dicho? ¡Maldita ino puerca!

—Ayer por la tarde llego un ave con un mensaje, para ti.-Corrió a su habitación y volvió antes de que me diera cuenta. —Toma.

Lo examine, y una venita aprecio en mi frente. No debería sorprenderme.

—Tiene el sello_ roto_ –Me miro con cara de fingida inocencia.

-Ah, si… Bueno, no pude resistirme. Lo siento.- Su cara me decía que no lo sentía, en absoluto.

Suspire, después de todo no debía sorprenderme viniendo de Ino. Sin más, abrí el pergamino y comencé a leerlo.

_Sakura-chan_:

_Te extraño muchísimo Sakura-chan, pienso en ti todos los días._ _Me habría gustado quedarme en Konoha, pero en verdad tenia que irme…_ _Quiero que sepas que nunca eh tenido una amiga como tu y que eres la mejor_ _persona y kunoichi de este mundo, ya quiero volver a verte…_

Mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos, sus palabras me llegaron. Agh, estupido baka, me pone sentimental.

_Por cierto, Sakura-chan… ¿¡Por qué demonios no me habías dicho lo de tu boda_ _con ese rarito sin cejas!? Tuve que enterarme de otras fuentes y no de ti, dattebayo._ _Ese Gaara mando a su arena a buscarme y me encontró cuando estaba dormido_ _¿Sabes lo que es que te despierten echándote agua? ¡Pues imagínatelo mismo_ _Pero con arena! Si la arena se estrangulara yo mismo… _

Ya había perdido las ganas de llorar, remplazado por un ligero tic. Ese era el Naruto al que yo conocía. La carta había dado un giro de 360 grados. ¿Qué naruto era bipolar y nadie me lo había dicho? Oh, pero si eso ya lo sabia.

_Pero bueno Sakura-chan, al menos así es como fui invitado a tu boda. No te prometo nada._ _Pero intentare estar ahí._

_Atte. Uzumaki Naruto _

_Pd: Extraño tu Ramen (T_T)_

Omití el último comentario. ¿Naruto iba a venir a mi boda?

Comencé a escuchar risas delante de mí.

— ¡Lo que hubiera dado por ver a naruto lleno de arena e intentando estrangularla! –Dijo llorando de la risa.

— Si, y gritaría algo como: "Maldita arena ven aquí dattebayo"- Hice mi mejor imitación de su tono de voz y expresión enojada, al parecer había funcionado ya que Ino se revolcaba un más de la risa.

Si, sin duda seria una vista excepcional. Pero el que Naruto trataría de venir a mi boda, me bastaba. Fui un lindo detalle de Gaara invitarlo. Yo había intentado contactarlo para decírselo en persona, pero no había rastros de el. Y eso me molestaba de sobremanera.

A excepción del molesto ruido que hacia Ino riéndose, comencé a notar que había habido demasiado silencio desde que llegamos.

— ¿Donde están Hinata y Tenten? – Fue fácil darme cuenta, ya que digamos que eran algo… inquietas, siempre tenían un desastre. La música a todo volumen corriendo en ropa interior por la casa… con decir que una vez tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos porque; _Tenten _es su intento por cocinar, casi incendiaba todo el lugar.

—Ellas se fueron desde muy temprano a arreglar la iglesia- dijo mi rubia amiga mientras le colocaba una manta a Sai.

— ¿Por qué? Aun faltan algunos días para la boda.

Me miro arqueando una de sus rubias cejas. De pronto me sentí insegura. Pero, si faltaba ¿No? Como mínimo una semana...

—Sakura, te casas pasado mañana.

Las palabras "pasado mañana" hicieron eco en mi cabeza.

No, no podía ser cierto. Yo era la _novia_ y sabia cuantos días faltaban para **mi** boda. Esto debía ser un muy mal chiste, esta vez Ino se estaba pasando.

—Muy bien ¿Dónde están las cámaras? –Busqué indicios de alguna. Tal vez subirían el video a Internet, o lo mandarían a un programa de televisión. Ya me imaginaba el titulo "La reacción de una novia al saber que se casa en dos días"

—No es broma, Sakura – dijo mientras señalaba un pequeño calendario que estaba detrás de mi.

Lo mire, "¡19 de Noviembre boda de Sakura con el bueno de Gaara!" tenia una serie de tachitas y dos cuadros estaban en blanco antes de llegar al 19. Revise si por casualidad me había equivocado de mes… y nada.

Era cierto.

¡Me **caso** en dos días! Muy bien, que comience el pánico.

_Pasado mañana, pasado mañana… dos días, solo dos._

—Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?

No, no estoy bien.

-Claro cerda ¿Por qué tendría que estar mal? –Dije tratando de sonar lo más convincente que pudiera.

Pero la verdad es que la fecha me había pillado completamente desprevenida.

No parecía habérselo tragado.

—Ino ¿Por qué esa cara? ¡Me caso en dos días!- dije como si fuera lo mejor que me hubiera pasado en la vida -¿No estas feliz por mí? – le dije sonando decepcionada.- Oh, si, yo sabia donde golpear.

—No, no. Claro que estoy feliz por ti frentona – Me abrazo –Te voy a extrañar…

Ah, era eso. Y yo creí que había perdido el don de la actuación, uno de mis talentos más útiles.

—Y yo a ti…- Le dije correspondiéndole el abrazo. Conociendo a Ino, no me sorprendería que llorara en ese momento. Y si lo hacia yo estaría preparada para consolarla.

No escuche sollozos.

— ¿Me dejaras hacerte una despedida de soltera? – pregunto inocente sin soltarme aun.

Debía admitir que era un buen momento para pedirlo, cuando ya me había suavizado. ¡Demonios! esta rubia iba a volverme loca. Le pasaba lo de organizar mi boda, pero una despedida de soltera, era demasiado.

-No en esta vida.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**19 de Noviembre -- día de la boda.**

-

-

-

-

-

**¡Auxilio!**

-

-

-

-

-

Me sorprendía como los dos últimos días se fueron tan malditamente rápido. En los cuales, gracias a Dios, me había escapado de Ino para pasar el resto de mis días de libertad en el hospital.

Y, repito, se fueron tan _rápido_, a pesar de ser turnos dobles. Ino decía que me iba a tener ojeras para la boda, pero no me importo en lo mas mínimo.

Le había dicho –antes de escaparme- que le dejaba las decisiones, aunque ya la mayoría estaban tomadas, solo faltaban unos detalles. Pero para el día de hoy, conociendo a mi madrina de bodas, todo estaría listo y perfectamente en orden.

Y eso me inquietaba un poco.

Ahora estaban peinándome, para ser mas exactas tenten estaba arreglando mi peinado, ella había estudiado para cortar el cabello, hacer peinados, faciales y todo en respecto a la belleza. Tardo unos 40 minutos. Después puso el espejo frente a mí para poder verme.

— ¿Que piensas Sakura? ¿Te gusta? –pregunto la pelicastaña.

Era bonito, la mayoría de mi cabello estaba sujetado por broches con forma de flor color blanco, estos tenían piedras brillantes. Había dejado algunos mechones de cabello cayendo en mi rostro, sin duda tenten se había lucido.

-Claro, me encanta. Gracias Tenten. – Dije mientras le sonreía sinceramente. La verdad es que todas se estaban esforzando mucho para que esta fuera la boda perfecta, supongo que querían verme feliz.

En ese momento entro Ino, la cual traía mi vestido y Hinata que traía una caja negra… no la había visto antes entre las cosas que compramos para la boda… Tuve un mal presentimiento.

—Frentona ¡Te ves hermosísima! –Me examino –Ese peinado te queda a la perfección, eres una genio Tenten.- Dijo chocándole los cinco.

—Lo se – Bromeé.

—Si… te ves muy bien, Sakura-san –dijo tímidamente Hinata –Va de acuerdo a la ocasión.

—Bien, ahora es mi turno –Dijo Ino mientras tomaba del tocador una base para maquillaje. Ella sin duda era la experta en maquillaje, además que no dejaría que alguien más lo hiciera.

—¡No! Tenten Hinata, no dejen que se me acerque. ¡Me va a dejar como payaso! –grite horrorizada. Tenten y Hinata inmediatamente comenzaron a reírse.

—Ja-ja, muy graciosa frentona – Tomo la silla en la que me había sentado para que me peinaran y la puso frente a mí –Si sigues haciendo esos comentarios, puede que lo haga…

—Ni se te ocurra –Dije amenazadoramente, sentándome en la silla.

Una vez terminado mi maquillaje, entre todas iban a ayudarme a ponerme el vestido. Pero antes Ino tomo la caja negra que había visto antes y se acerco a mí.

—Sakura, quiero darte mi regalo de bodas –Dijo sonriendo –Pero antes, quiero que me prometas una cosa…

—¿Qué, Ino?

—Que sin importarlo que sea, usaras mi regalo – ¿Y por que no iba a hacerlo? ¿Tan malo era? –Si no lo haces… me sentiré triste el resto de mi vida pensando que no me quieres. Trabaje mucho ahorrando para el y…

—Lo prometo –Interrumpí. Cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a una de mis mejores amigas. Además era un regalo de Ino, no podía ser tan malo.

Sonrió, extendiéndome la caja. La tome con cuidado, observándola antes de abrirla y vi el enorme grabado de la compañía en la que lo compraron.

_**Vicky form**_

La miré horrorizada. ¡Debía estar loca!; Ino por pensar que yo me pondría algo así y yo, si me lo ponía. Cosa que **no** pasaría.

—¡No, no, no, no y mas no!- Proteste.

—Me lo prometiste y las promesas no se rompen.-Contesto rápidamente la ojiazul con una sonrisa burlona.

Hinata y tenten tenían expresión divertida, ellas ya lo sabían y no me habían prevenido antes.

_Complot._

Con todo mi pesar, abrí la caja.

"_Dios que no sea ningún tipo de hilos, tal vez un vestido. Si, eso, pero por favor que no sea nada muy…"_

Mis ojos jade casi se salían de sus orbitas. Y es que, con solo verlo daba _pena_. Eran unas piezas de lencería… bastante atrevidas. Un sujetador sin tirantes negro con encaje, la parte de abajo era de la misma tela y el mismo color, también con encaje. Unas medias que se sujetaban a este y una liga que iría sujeta en mi muslo.

¿Qué estaban pensando _exactamente_ que haría en la noche de bodas?

Me atragante con las palabras, bueno, era de esperarse lo que estaban pensando. No me había detenido a pensar que haría hoy en la noche, que debía hacer... Yo, no estaba segura de querer hacer, _eso_… Gaara era atractivo, pero no lo miraba de _ese_ modo. Yo aun seguía preguntando me por que acepte y ellas ya me estaban echando a la boca del lobo. Con todo y moño… o algo parecido.

La mire pesadamente, no quería usar algo, que me llevara a hacer algo _que no_ quería.

—Si lo haces me harías muy, pero muy feliz – dijo suplicante.

"_Ino… hentai…"_

Suspire pesadamente.

—Será mejor que comience a cambiarme si es que no quiero llegar tarde a mi propia boda- Todas sonrieron, excepto yo, claro. Al ver que el vestido era strapless y la parte superior de mi regalo de bodas no tenia tirantes, imagine que quería que lo llevara puesto bajo el vestido, para asegurarse de que lo usara.

Entre al baño y me puse el comprometedor conjunto de lencería, para después cubrirme con una toalla. No quería que mis amigas me vieran así.

Corrección; no quería que **nadie** me viera así.

Les dije que me pasaran el vestido, rápidamente me lo puse por encima y salí. Ellas me ayudaron con los detalles. Hinata arreglaba la cola de este mientras Ino y tenten ataban el corsé. Me apretaron un poco, pero aun podía respirar... _apenas_.

Se detuvieron a verme, sentía sus ojos examinando cada parte de mí. Sus expresiones…

¿Qué? Tan mal había quedado.

—Ya, a que estoy horrible. – dije interpretando sus miradas.

—No es eso, frent…Sakura – dijo aun recorriéndome con la mirada. – Es que te ves, muy _bien_.

—S-si, no es que no te veas bien…es solo que nunca te habíamos visto tan arreglada… tan bonita y elegante. –Corroboró Hinata.

_Auch_, eso me dolió ¿Me estaban diciendo que siempre me veía _fea?_

—No es eso sakura –Dijo la castaña leyendo mis pensamientos, lo mas seguro que por mi expresión – Es solo que casi nunca te maquillabas ni te arreglabas. Como decirlo… eres como una muñeca que no tenia vestido ni zapatos y ahora que esta vestida y tiene zapatos… se ve mejor... No, es como si tuviera brazos de plástico, pero con los de porcelana se ve mejor…-Dijo tenten. Pero pareciese como si ella misma se hubiera confundido aun más. Y a nosotras con ella.

La mire con cara de sospecha. Aun no comprendía bien lo que trataba de decir. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Estas últimas semanas andaba algo _lenta_ para captar las cosas. Aun explicado en las palabras infantiles y absurdas de tenten, hubiera podido entender a lo que se refería a la perfección.

—Lo que tenten quiso decir que tú te veías bien sin maquillarte ni arreglarte demasiado, tu estilo era sencillo, pero aun así te veías bien. Pero ahora que te arreglas, te ves **más** que bien –concluyo Ino de forma rápida. Ahí caí de nuevo en mis pensamientos.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin Ino? Casi me olvidaba que después de casarme me mudare del departamento y ya no volveré a ver a ninguna de las chicas. Serian contadas las veces que nos viéramos, yo me iría a vivir Suna y dejaría el lugar en el que viví durante toda mi vida.

¿_Por qué _seguía con esto?

Yo no quería alejarme de todo lo que conocía; mis amigos, mi maestra, mi hogar… por _un hombre_. Yo no era así. Lamentablemente ya no había marcha atrás, ya todo estaba demasiado avanzado para dejarlo así, sin más. Con decir que había carteles por toda Konoha anunciando que Haruno Sakura; "La discípula de la gran Tsunade-sama", iba a casarse con "el Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena, Sabaku no Gaara". El evento se había echo muy importante ya que representaría una mayor alianza entre Konoha y Suna.

No podía dejarlo por que_… decepcionaría a toda Konoha._

No podía dejarlo por que… _quedaríamos mal con aldea de la arena_.

No podía dejarlo por que… _lastimaría a Gaara_.

No podía dejarlo por que… _haría que todo el trabajo de Ino, Tenten y hinata seria en vano._

No podía dejarlo por que… _dejaría en vergüenza a mi maestra, y a la villa._

Y tantos motivos más, pero ninguno era para satisfacerme. Nada de eso me haría feliz. Nada era pensando en**mi**. Solo en los _demás_… solo pensaba en satisfacer y no defraudar a los demás.

¿Pero que podría hacer yo? Cuando acepte, no tenía previsto algo como eso. Yo tenía planeada una pequeña boda, nada grande. Pero para mi desgracia esto se había salido de control y paso a convertirse a un evento político-social de gran importancia al que asistirían las dos aldeas. Haciéndome las cosas más difíciles.

—Mírate Sakura, en serio que estas hermosa. –Dijo Ino mientras me colocaba frente al espejo.

Comprendí a que se referían cuando no dejaban de mirarme. Me veía elegante y mas bonita que de costumbre. El vestido se amoldaba a mi cuerpo, como si fuera una segunda piel, su escote era… tentador. La caída simplemente hermosa, me di la vuelta para verme desde atrás. Tenía la espalda semi-descubierta y el corsé no era algo que podía pasar desapercibido. El blanco contrastaba con mi piel nívea, resaltando mi cabello y ojos.

Tocaron a la puerta, para después abrirla poco a poco.

-Sakura ¿Ya estas lista? – Una profunda voz me hizo reaccionar, activo varias emociones que hasta el momento no había tenido.

-¡No! – Grito H¡nata, saltando hacia la puerta, empujándola con fuerza- ¡no puedes entrar aquí y ver a la novia todavía! –Gritaba mientras seguía empujando la puerta de la habitación, tratando de impedir que Gaara entrara. Ella era _muy_ supersticiosa y no quería que nada malo me pasara el día de mi boda, por eso ahora se encontraba arremetiendo con fuerza la puerta para que mi pelirrojo novio no entrara.

Ino y Tenten se estaban ahogando de la risa, ellas no creían en nada de eso y era muy divertido ver a Hinata actuar así, no era algo que pasaba todos los días.

—Vamos Hinata –dijo ino recuperándose —Dejemos a la parejita de tórtolas solos un rato para que platiquen -Dijo mientras ella y tenten arrastraban a la ojiperla fuera de la habitación y esta pataleaba —Tienen 15 minutos.

Entro. Se miraba bastante _guapo_… cabello rojizo, ojos azul verdoso, figura fuerte y fornida. Vestía un smoking negro. Estaba ahí, justo frente a mí, mirándome de pies cabeza. Su presencia y su mirada me pusieron nerviosa.

—Sakura, te ves_… preciosa_ –Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojarme ligeramente. No es que no me lo hubiera dicho ante, pero su mirada taladrándome no me ayudaba.

—Gracias Gaara. Tú también luces, elegante. –Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

Se acerco más a mí.

—Sakura, hay algo que quiero darte- Dijo mientras metía una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Saco una caja de tamaño normal color bronce. Y la abrió mostrándome el contenido.

"_Que bonito…"_

Era un collar. Tenia como dije un corazón, la mitad de este era de color rojo y la otra mitad rosa. Los colores que Gaara siempre había dicho, nos caracterizaban.

—Muchas gracias, Gaara. –Dije mientras tocaba lo que obviamente era una gema bastante costosa en forma de corazón.

—Déjame ponértelo- se ofreció amablemente.

Asentí.

Lo saco de su estuche y se coloco detrás de mí, poniéndome ligeramente nerviosa. Suavemente lo coloco en mi cuello y lo abrocho. Vi una vez mas ese dije.

—Es hermoso… - susurre.

En cuanto dije esto, sentí los fuertes brazos de Gaara abrazándome por detrás. Podía sentir su calido aliento sobre mi cuello y su fuerte figura contra mi piel, no pude evitarlo y solté un pequeño suspiro.

—No mas que tu…–Dijo de una forma tan... _seductora._

La sangre fluyo, agolpándose en mis mejillas. Nunca lo había escuchado hablarme así, razón por la que solo lo consideraba un amigo. Se sintió raro que usara ese tono conmigo.

—Sakura, prométeme algo… -Asentí de nuevo, no me creía capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.-Quiero que, pase lo que pase… te quedes con este collar y el anillo.

Me aleje lentamente de el para encararlo, era muy extraño que me dijera esto. Lo mire confundida.

¿Me estaba diciendo que iba a dejarme? ¿Qué iba a haber problemas en la boda?

—Tranquila…-dijo acercándose de nuevo a mí. Me acaricio el rostro con una de sus manos mientras la otra recorría mi cintura. Me sonroje, en realidad estaba comportándose _raro_. Como, impaciente por tocarme. Pero aun seguía sin entender –Es solo como una medida de prevención en caso de que el ver a la novia antes de la boda si sea de mala suerte… –rió por lo bajo. Para luego mostrarse serio – Y, en caso de que algo pasara… me gustaría que tuvieras algo para recordarme.

Lo miraba y el me miraba a mi. En verdad lo quería mucho, pero como esposo… No lo se, supongo que no podría ser tan malo… por otra parte no quería herirlo.

Y ya era tarde para retractarse.

Se inclino hacia a mi, el aliento que antes golpeaba mi cuello, ahora golpeaba con mas fuerza mi rostro. Estábamos tan cerca que intercambiábamos oxigeno. Su aliento, sus labios entre abiertos mirando a los míos con una lujuria que jamás había visto en el, eran tentadores…

—¡Sakura! ¡Gaara! ¡Deténganse inmediatamente! –No me esperaba que Hinata fuera tan supersticiosa, se había metido entre nosotros, empujándonos justo antes de que Gaara me besara -¡No debes besar a la novia hasta después de la boda Gaara-san! – seguía gritando. Hasta a mi me pareció divertido verla así.

—Ya... entendido – dijo el pelirrojo, se miraba claramente molesto. Bastante irritado. Hizo ademán de irse, pero cuando Hinata estaba descuidada de acerco a mi y me deposito un rápido y desesperado beso en los labios para después salir rápidamente de la habitación.

—Luego no digan que no se los advertí… -Al parecer Hinata se había dado por vencida. Al fin.

Ino se acerco a mí y puso su mano sobre mi hombro, me miro con una sonrisa.

—Ya es hora.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Corrección: 04/08/09**_

_**Notas de la autora (N/A:)**_

_Gracias a;_

**karoru01, dokuro-asahina, ** **Akai Karura**

_Y a todos lo que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic. _

_~Danely~_


	4. Capitulo 3: Desciciones y, ¿Libertad?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**(N/A:)** Disfruten (:

**Título****: **Mi otro yo

**Summary****:** Así como todos tenemos un héroe en nuestro interior, también tenemos un lado malvado. El que nos hace hacer cosas que jamás nos imaginamos capaces de hacer —Serias mi mano derecha, tendrías todo lo que necesitaras… y por ultimo, podrás ver a _**Sasuke-kun**_.

**Pareja principal**: SasuSaku.

**-**Secundarias y variantes:

**Simbología: **

**Palabras/ conversaciones:**

- ¡Estoy de regreso!

**Pensamientos:**

"_Y con mucha motivación"_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sin embargo; esta historia como la trama _**sí**_. Si ven esta historia en algún otro lugar que no sea ,

por favor háganmelo saber.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

-

**Capitulo 3: Decisiones y ¿Libertad…?**

-

Iba sentada en la parte trasera de un elegante carruaje, demasiado llamativo para mi gusto, cuando se detuvo. Estábamos ya frete a la entrada de la iglesia, las puertas estaban abiertas, y pude ver, que estaba completamente llena. Solo esperábamos la señal para que yo entrara. Todos se encontraban esperando a la novia. La que por desgracia, era yo. Baje del carruaje ayudada por Kakashi-sensei, no por que lo necesitara, sino que era _tradición._ Que ironía, yo que antes decía constantemente "_Moriré cuando me case_" "Me _casare cuando sea una inútil que no pueda mantenerse solo_" o mi favorita: "_Una mujer feliz, es una mujer soltera_", ahora estaba a unos cuantos pasos de tener que decir la palabra que nunca imagine…

Acepto_._

Me estremecí, el solo pensarlo me ponía los pelos de punta. Y aún así, aquí estaba…

—Sakura, es tu turno- Me dijo kakashi cuando comenzó a oírse la marcha nupcial, la cual a mis oídos, sonaba como un canto fúnebre.

—H-hai…

En cuanto estuve en la entrada de la iglesia, todos voltearon a verme. Todos. Logrando ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. En las bancas del lado derecho de la gran iglesia estaban sentados los de Konoha y en el lado izquierdo, los de la arena. Y como me lo espere, la mayoría de la gente que había ahí –aun de Konoha- _no_ la conocía. Imagine que serian señores feudales, políticos y demás personas importantes... que francamente, preferiría no estuvieran.

Di el primer paso, tan insegura… para después, seguir avanzando lenta y acompasadamente por aquel pasillo, tan elegantemente decorado con rosas rojas y rosas. Sostenía con fuerza el ramo de rosas blancas con mis dos manos, descargando mi tensión en ello.

"_Respira Sakura"_

Iba pasando por un pasillo de la iglesia, cuando no pude evitar escuchar brevemente algunos de los comentarios, que decían en la parte izquierda de la iglesia, donde se encontraban los de la arena.

"_Maldito sabaku_" Dijo uno.

"_Si, ya viste la hermosura que es su novia. Lo envidio_…"

"_Estúpidos, dejen de hablar así de Gaara-sama y de su… no…novia_" Dijo una voz femenina.

"_Cállate Matsuri, tu fuiste una tonta por no decirle lo que sientes por el y ahora se casa con esa preciosidad"_

"_El… nunca se fijaría en mi, como algo mas que una alumna… el, ama a otra…"_

"_Uno siempre debe hacer lo que dicta su corazón, Matsuri. O puede arrepentirse toda la vida" _

Comencé a oír pequeños sollozos y voltee ligeramente a donde provenían. Eran de la chica que hace poco había escuchado, tenia cabello café claro y corto, sus ojos también eran cafés, solo que mas oscuros. Sus lágrimas caían rápidamente, pero silenciosamente por su rostro. Tapaba con sus manos su boca, tratando de que nadie notara que estaba llorando. Y al parecer funcionaba, ya que nadie en la iglesia parecía notarlo, excepto yo, y los que estaban a su alrededor.

Sentí lastima por ella, debía ser muy difícil permanecer aquí mientras miraba como el hombre que amaba, se casaba con otra persona. Eso seria algo que tal vez yo no podría soportar, la admiré. Me hubiera gustado ayudarla, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada… más que seguir avanzando por el altar… Y así lo seguí haciendo.

Lento, lento, constante, constante, un paso, otro mas…

Frente a mí, a unos metros, se encontraban mis madrinas, vestidas con el mismo elegante vestido color gris; Tenten llevaba un lazo blanco, el que pondría sobre nosotros simbolizando nuestra unión. Hinata sostenía un cojín color beige con un bordado en las orillas, en el que me arrodillaría cuando tuviéramos que hacerlo Gaara y yo. Y por ultimo, estaba Ino, ella también sostenía un cojín, un poco más pequeño que el de Hinata, encima de este se encontraba el anillo que yo tendría que darle a Gaara.

De otro lado se encontraban los padrinos de Gaara. También sosteniendo cosas para la boda. Sus miradas eran frías, tanto que me intimidaron. Pareciese que dijeran "_Da un paso hacia atrás y te matamos_".

No. Quizás estaba exagerando demasiado hasta el punto de hacerme paranoica, pero era seguro que no me miraban con agrado. Me pregunte que pude haber echo para caerles tan mal. Y por ultimo, justo en medio de la iglesia, se encontraba aquel con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida…

**Gaara.**

El me miraba intensamente. ¿Había estado mirándome así desde que entre? Tuve que bajar la vista, intimidada por sus ojos. Seguí mirando el ramo entre mis manos. Me encontraba ya a la mitad del camino hacia el altar, solo a unos cuantos pasos mas…

Cuando me detuve.

Observaba las flores del ramo

No… no podía hacerlo… casarme así, yo…

¿Qué sentido tenia seguir con esto?

Sin _amor…_

Claro, como pude olvidarlo, yo no estaba aquí por amor... Estaba aquí por la alianza de konoha y la arena, por no decepcionar a mi maestra, ni a mis amigas… ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Ya era tarde, solo debía aguantar un poco más y todo terminaría.

O tal vez solo seria el comienzo de una nueva tortura.

Pude sentir las miradas de desconcierto y otras de preocupación sobre mi; la de tsunade-shishou, Ino, Sai, Tenten, Hinata, Kakashi, Gaara y **todas **las personas en el lugar, mientras que otras murmuraban cosas. Apreté con fuerza el ramo de flores que estaba entre mis manos para darme valor a seguir avanzando.

Un paso, otro paso…

Conseguí, con mucho esfuerzo, reanudar de nuevo el paso constante hacia delante. Y juraría que escuche respirar a Ino de nuevo y el corazón de Tenten y Hinata latir otra vez. Vi tímidamente a Gaara, tal vez estaría muy enojado por ver como yo dude el seguir avanzando, seria comprensible, yo tal vez me habría molestado en su lugar…

Estaba _sonriendo_. Una sonrisa de alivio y calidez, sin una pizca de resentimiento en ella. Pobre, sin duda se merece algo mejor, alguien que corresponda sus sentimientos y lo ame con intensidad. Y para su mala suerte y la mía, yo no era ese _alguien_…

"_¡Yo no lo amo! Lo quiero mucho… ¡Pero no lo amo!" –_Gritaba interiormente, un grito silencioso de ayuda...

Pero comprendí que nadie vendría a ayudarme. Estaba sola. ¿Enserio valía la pena sacrificarme de esta manera, solo para hacer feliz a los demás?

_**¡Ah!**_

Mi cabeza iba a _explotar_… Tantas cosas, tantas emociones, tantas dudas… y todo en **este **momento. Lo sentía todo dar vueltas a mi alrededor, una y otra vez y acelerando poco a poco. Por impulso me detuve de nuevo, con la vista perdida en la nada…

Y es que ya no sabia que hacer.

Si, cierto, cierto. La aldea, la alianza, no decepcionar, 'amarlo' todos los días de mi vida. Eso era lo que había elegido, por eso estaba aquí, no debía defraudar a los demás, era lo debido.

Iba a comenzar a andar de nuevo, cuando…

"_¡¡Al diablo con los demás!! ¡Piensa en ti de una buena vez!" -_Grito una voz en mi cabeza.

"¿Pensar en mí…?"

"_¡Si, se un poco mas egoísta! ¡Al diablo con los demás! ¡Al diablo con la aldea! ¡Al diablo con __**todos**__!" _

"No puedo… si no me caso, seré odiada por toda Konoha, nunca podría dar la cara, decepcionare a mi maestra y…"

"_¡Ya basta! ¡Me tienes harta con esa basura! ¡SHANAROOO!"_

Duele.

Estar en esta situación es… doloroso y estresante, no se como pude soportarlo tanto tiempo sin darme cuenta de las consecuencias que causaba en mi. Todo este tiempo no había podido comprender lo que me estaba pasando. Lo creí algo así como un juego, nada que realmente pasaría. Hasta el día de hoy… Me sentía mal por Gaara, que me amara de esa manera y yo sin poder corresponderle. Por Tsunade-sama que había depositado toda su confianza en mi, al igual que la aldea…

"¿Qué, debo hacer…?"

Sol_o_ quería que alguien me dijera que hacer, nada más.

"_Tú ya lo sabes, de otra manera, no te dolería tanto…"_

Trate de hallarle sentido a esas palabras, pero no pude. Si tan solo fuera la Sakura de antes, no se me dificultaría hallar la respuesta entre esas palabras tan confusas…

"_Uno siempre debe hacer lo que dicta su corazón. O puede arrepentirse toda la vida"_

Recordar aquellas palabras, me hicieron verla realidad.

Me quitaron la venda de los ojos, la arrancaron tan fuerte que dolió. Pero, gracias a eso;

Pude verlo todo claro.

Y _encontré_ la respuesta que estaba buscando.

_**No**_podía hacerlo.

Había habido miles de motivos por los cuales no debía casarme, tal vez más de menor importancia que los que me obligaban a hacerlo a los ojos de los demás. Pero eran importantes para mí, y mi felicidad. Nada me aseguraba que yo seria feliz si no me casaba, pero si lo hacia, era un echo que no lo seria.

Tal vez no podría volver a la aldea si no me casaba, lo más probable es que tendría que huir de konoha. Seria infeliz si me quedara, lo se. Todos los días seria vista como una desgracia y hablarían de mí día a día de cómo los había traicionado y cosas así.

No me importaría irme lejos, muy lejos. Pero al menos no seria obligada a vivir una vida aburrida, sin amor y sin libertad…

Ya había tomado mi descición.

Retrocedí unos pasos, dispuesta a huir de ahí. Y en un segundo, tenía a más de diez ninjas rodeándome, como si fuera un animal que no debía escapar de su dueño. Todos en la iglesia se exaltaron y algunos se pusieron de pie, murmurando cosas, que en este momento e importaron muy poco.

Pude reconocer que se trataba de los padrinos de Gaara, los que me miraban con odio y algunos ninjas más que jamás había visto en mi vida. Al parecer no había exagerando en mis suposiciones sobre ellos. La verdad es que no quería dañarlos y dejar aun peor las cosas con Gaara y la aldea de la arena. Pero si me atacaban, me defendería.

No podían obligarme.

Me puse en posición de defensa, lista para lo que venia.

—Vuelvan a sus puestos –Dijo una voz grave, una que yo conocía muy bien.

Gaara…

Me asome entre dos ninjas, relajando un poco mi posición de defensa, y pude verlo. La sensación de bienestar que tenia al sentirme librada de la boda se fue al caño, solo con ver la triste mirada que Gaara me dedicaba, sus ojos tristes y decepcionados…

Me sentí culpable.

Ninguno de los ninjas se inmuto, pero tampoco me atacaron.

—¡Es una orden! –Grito el pelirrojo, se notaba cierto punto de _histeria_ en su voz.

Sin estar muy seguros, todos los ninja se retiraron, aun que no quisieran hacerlo, eran ordenes del kazekage. Me sentí aun peor por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero es que ninguno de los dos seria feliz así, sin embargo, el aun podía encontrar a alguien que lo amara realmente.

Me miro de pies a cabeza, como intentando guardarme en su memoria y luego me miro a los ojos. Me fue tan fácil notar la tristeza y decepción en ellos. Su boca se movió formando una sola palabra.

"_Suerte" _

Sentí que me iba a caer a pedacitos, Gaara era muy bueno conmigo, siempre lo había sido. Nunca me forzaría a hacer algo que yo no quisiera.

Y se lo agradecía con todo el corazón.

"Perdóname…"

Gesticule suplicante, de la misma manera que el lo había echo, solo moviendo los labios, tratando de retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

El negó con la cabeza, dándome a entender que no había nada que perdonar. Me sonrió tristemente, y yo a el, despidiéndonos para siempre. No pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, maldiciéndome internamente por ser tan débil.

Ino, tenten y Hinata también me miraban con tristeza, ya habían entendido lo que iba a hacer, también entendían que tal vez no las volvería a ver nunca. No tenia palabras para despedirme de ellas… no quería hacerlo mas difícil. Así que solo di media vuelta, y salí corriendo.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar más que antes, subiendo el tono de sus voces, algunos de los que antes habían intentado detenerme intentaron volver a hacerlo.

Pero Gaara los detuvo una vez mas, y conociéndolo, lo haría cuantas veces sea necesario. Antes de salir me detuve en uno de los pasillos del lado de la aldea de la arena, en el que había visto a aquella chica llorar por que el hombre que amaba, estaba a punto de casarse.

Me acerque a ella, esta solo me miraba sorprendida y aun con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, deseé que ella fuera capaz de hacer lo que yo no pude, amar a Gaara con todo su ser.

—Las segundas oportunidades no se repiten…-Le dije suavemente –Esta vez, escucha a tu corazón.- y le di el ramo de rosas blancas que hasta ahora no había soltado.

Sonrió, _me_ sonrió, y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad…

—Arigatou –Dijo feliz.

Asentí con una sonrisa triste, para después atravesar las puertas de la iglesia, las puertas de mi ¿Libertad…?

Lagrimas siguieron cayendo, al pensar en todo lo que dejaba atrás… Me sentía ligeramente aliviada por escapar de ese matrimonio. Pero me hubiera gustado no tener que dejar a mis amigos, mi maestra, mi aldea, toda mi vida…

— ¿Sakura-chan?- Me llamo una voz, terriblemente familiar.

Demonios, **no.**

Alce la vista, y ahí estaba el, estaba justo frente a mí. Me había olvidado por completo de él, de que trataría de venir a mi boda.

Naruto.

Me dieron ganas de lanzarme hacia el. Pero me di cuenta de que también lo había decepcionado a el… a mi mejor amigo, a toda la aldea… no tenia cara para mirarlo si quiera. De seguro se molestara con migo en cuanto lo sepa… me va a odiar igual que todos, cuando sepa en la humillación que deje a su aldea, su querida aldea en la que algún día el será hokage. Es una lastima que no podré verlo nunca mas, y menos cuando su sueño se haga realidad.

—Sakura-chan ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto al ver que estaba llorando e intentando acercarse a mí.

—¡Aléjate de mi! –Le grite, saltando hacia la rama de un árbol que rodeaba la iglesia. De seguro iba a odiarme cuando lo supiera… no querrá volver a verme jamás.

Pero no tendría que preocuparse por eso… yo lo haría posible, yéndome.

—¡Pero, Sakura-cha…!

-¡Déjala, baka! –Dijo una voz femenina sujetando a naruto por detrás, para que no intentara seguirme.

Ino_._

-¡Que te pasa suéltame dattebayo, que no ves que sakura-chan esta llorando! –Grito naruto, tratando de soltarse del agarre de la rubia. Me ahogue en sus palabras.

— ¡Vete ya frentona, que no podré aguantarlo por mucho tiempo!

Mis mejores amigos… me hubieran gustado despedirme de ellos, como debe de ser.

—Gracias Ino, los extrañare, mucho.

Y luego corrí con todas mis fuerzas, adentrándome en la oscuridad del bosque. Seguía moviéndome ágilmente y tan rápido como podía entre las ramas de los árboles, si seguía así no me alcanzarían o si lo hacían tardarían lo suficiente para encontrar un escondite en el cual pasar la noche y…

—¡SAKURAAAAAAA!- El grito de mi mejor amigo me dejo helada hasta los huesos.

Naruto ya lo sabía.

**^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

Había estado corriendo sin parar, tanto que hasta había perdido la noción del tiempo. Lo único que sabia con certeza, es que estaba muy lejos de Konoha, que hacia mucho había anochecido y también, que estaba completamente perdida en medio del bosque.

Pero mi apariencia estaba aun peor.

Mi vestido tenía ligeras rasgaduras provocadas por las ramas de los árboles en que saltaba y que ni siquiera me molestaba en esquivar. Mi peinado desde hace rato se había deshecho, dejando mi pelo cayendo sobre mis hombros y moviéndose escandalosamente con el viento. Maldije las zapatillas de tacón que Ino me había obligado usar, si no hubiera sido ninja ya me habría caído miles de veces y aun mas el vestido que no me dejaba moverme con libertad.

No había rastro de la Sakura que había entrado a la iglesia para casarse. Pero si de la que salio huyendo, lastimando a las personas que realmente habían sido sus amigos y las que habían significado mucho en su vida.

_Espero que algún día puedan perdonarme…_

Me detuve, estaba muy cansada, había corrido sin parar hasta aquí. Pudieron ser minutos, como horas. No estaba segura. Me senté bajo un árbol y me apoye en el, pensando…

¿Qué es lo que haría de ahora en adelante?

No importaba. Mientras sea elección mía, podría hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso poner un negocio de ramen. O cuidar niños, bueno eso no, se me da fatal con los niños. Aunque más que vender ramen o hacerla de niñera, me gustaría poner una pequeña clínica en alguna aldea o pueblo. La medicina es mi vida.

A ver, piensa… ¿en que ciudad te gustaría vivir?

—Esta la aldea de la niebla, de la estrella…- Dije viendo mis opciones- del la lluvia, del viento, la de la roca…

—Yo elegiría nuestra guarida…-Dijo una voz que provenía de arriba de mi.

Voltee sin prisa alguna, no tenia muchos ánimos de moverme, además que ya sabia quien era.

Su chakra era _inconfundible_.

Estaba arriba, en una rama del árbol en que estaba yo recostada. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. No me sorprendí mucho al verlo, sabía que tarde o temprano lo volvería a ver. Lo supe desde aquella vez hace… ¿tres semanas?

Que yo recordara, faltaba un día para las tres semanas que me dio.

"_¡Kyaaa! ¡¡Que bueno que viene Orochimaru-sama!! Esta loca ya esta pensando en mudarse a una estupido pueblucho y tener una clínica… ¡Dios! huir de su boda le esta afectando gravemente…"_

Tenía un punto. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido pensar que podría hacer algo como eso? Sin duda Konoha y Suna estarían buscándome para casarme con Gaara. Era más que posible, la primera prueba era la forma en que me acorralaron mis "padrinos" de boda. Lo pude ver en su rostro, ellos no dudarían en lastimarme para conseguirlo.

No habría lugar en el que pudiera esconderme.

—¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte, me habían sucedido muchas cosas últimamente, cosas estresantes, como para volverse loca. Y su presencia no estaba ayudando.

El bajo de donde se encontraba y se puso frente a mí, demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Me siento ofendido- Dijo Orochimaru aparentando estarlo- Hoy se cumplen las tres semanas…

— ¿Hoy? –Estaba completamente segura de que faltaba un día.

—Así es, Sakura-san –sonrió –Son las 12:01 p.m. así que oficialmente, ya se a cumplido el tiempo acordado.- Dijo jugueteando con un reloj de bolsillo.

Hice un mohín. Acababa de tener que elegir entre casarme o no y ¿ahora tenia que tomar otra descición? ¿Por que no mejor me cuelgan como piñata y me agarraban a palazos? Por que así me sentía, como si me hubieran golpeado con un bate en la cabeza.

—Y bien Sakura-san, ¿Cuál es tu descición…?

Me extendió una de sus manos, invitándome a aceptar ir con el y convertirme en su "_mano derecha_" lo que significaba matar y hacer cosas que normalmente yo no haría.

Respire profundamente. Cualquiera necesitaría un poco mas que valor para aceptar algo así, pero ya lo había decidido. En realidad, estaba esperando que este momento llegara. Yo, sin saberlo, había aceptado inconsciente mente desde el momento que escuche mi nombre salir de sus labios, que en este momento, están curvados hacia arriba, mostrando una maligna sonrisa, llena de certeza.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero si había un lugar en el que estaría a salvo de los que quisieran llevarme de regreso al altar.

Y era ir con el.

El era mi vía de escape a ese horrible matrimonio y a una vida mediocre en un pueblo mediocre, el me estaba ofreciendo algo mas que una vida aburrida y sin nada de diversión.

Tome su fría mano. El me trajo hacia el, y paso sus brazos a mi alrededor. Me abrazo, como si fuera un juguete nuevo en su colección.

Y después desaparecimos.

Y es que el me estaba ofreciendo la _verdadera_ libertad, era algo que no podía dejar pasar…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Corrección: 04/08/09**_

_**Notas de la autora (N/A:)**_

_Antes que nada, varias personas me preguntaron el por que la correción, y la respuesta es simplemente por que, queria organizar la historia. Además, de que como me aleje un buen tiempo de la escritura, necesitaba retomar la historia donde la habia dejado, y crei que la mejor manera de hacerlo era correguirla. Y lo es, ahora se excactamente como seguirla. Disculpen las molestias que eso les causa, o se que quieren que lo actualize ya xD Pero tranquilos, me estoy esforzando para que la espera valga la pena (:  
_

_Gracias a;_

_**vany tsuki**_; _**Alessandritta-chan**_; _**Akai Karura**_; _**dokuro-asahina**_; _**karoru01**_; _**ibet**_; _**setsuna17**_

_Y a todos los que se molestan en leer mi fic (: Pero ya saben, un review siempre es bienvenido._

_~ Danely ~ _


	5. Capitulo 4: Un nuevo comienzo

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**(N/A:)** Disfruten (:

**Título****: **Mi otro yo

**Summary****:** Así como todos tenemos un héroe en nuestro interior, también tenemos un lado malvado. El que nos hace hacer cosas que jamás nos imaginamos capaces de hacer —Serias mi mano derecha, tendrías todo lo que necesitaras… y por ultimo, podrás ver a _**Sasuke-kun**_.

**Pareja principal**: SasuSaku.

**-**Secundarias y variantes:

**Simbología: **

**Palabras/ conversaciones:**

- ¡Estoy de regreso!

**Pensamientos:**

"_Y con mucha motivación"_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sin embargo; esta historia como la trama _**sí**_. Si ven esta historia en algún otro lugar que no sea ,

por favor háganmelo saber.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_-_

_**Capitulo 4: Un nuevo comienzo**_

_-_

Solo fue un segundo, o quizás menos, en el que deje de ver árboles y arbustos, en que el ambiente cambio drásticamente. Ahora todo lo que mis ojos podían ver, era un estrecho pasillo frente a nosotros. Todo estaba oscuro, incluso más que cuando estábamos en el bosque, si no fuera por una serie de velas ubicadas a cada lado de la pared, no podría ver nada.

Sentí como alguien a mi lado avanzaba.

—Sígueme.

Deje de observar lo que me rodeaba, para seguir a mí ahora '_jefe_'.

—Hai. -Mi voz sonó un poco fría, sin emoción alguna. Cosa que me sorprendió un poco.

Lo seguí en silencio, mirando como su larga cabellera negra se movía a cada paso.

El ambiente ahí era muy calido, no había señales de alguna conexión con el exterior, solo pasillos y más pasillos. Me puse alerta, algo no andaba bien. Decidí hacerle una revisión al lugar, sin que Orochimaru lo notara. No era algo complicado, solo cuestión de saber manejar bien mi chakra.

Esta era una técnica inventada por mí, solo tenia que concentrar chakra en un punto especifico de mis ojos. La había aprendido en el hospital, estudiando a los Hyugas que habían sido heridos en alguna misión, y lo que descubrí fue que ellos nacen con un conducto de chakra que va directo a un punto en sus ojos, haciéndoles capaces de ver y sentir el chakra a su alrededor.

Y yo encontré el lugar exacto, dándome las mismas capacidades que los Hyuga, claro que no es _en si_ lo mismo, para alguien que nace sin ese genkeikenkkkai no tiene las mismas ventajas que un portador del Byakugan, además que es mucho mas cansado y solo se puede usar por unos segundos. Pero es una técnica muy útil en algunas ocasiones.

Seguí caminando mientras dirigía un poco de chakra a mis ojos, justo a un punto en especial. Cuando por fin llego ahí, fui capaz de ver o que cualquiera de los Hyuga, pero algo en especial capto mi atención.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta. Dios, me creía _tonta_ o que.

Me detuve, estaba cansada, había pasado por muchas cosas hoy para dejarme lo suficientemente agotada. Lo único que quiero en este momento es descansar un poco, en verdad no estaba de humor para que me pusieran a prueba.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sakura-san? -Pregunto sonriendo.

—Mira _víbora_…-Había tratado que mi voz sonara tranquila, pero en cambio lo dije lo mas agresivo posible. Estaba a punto de tentar a mi suerte, otra vez…_**—**_No estoy de humor para tus estupidos jueguitos. Si quisiera escapar ya lo habría echo; acepte venir aquí, y no voy a retractarme. Así que… Quita esta maldita ilusión de una buena vez.

No aparte la vista de el, estaba muy _molesta_ y_ cansada_. Para mi esa no era una buena combinación, y mucho menos para las personas que se encontraran en un radio de dos kilómetros.

Su sonrisa se ensancho.

"Maldito bastardo"

No había sido muy fácil detectarla, en realidad, era una muy buena ilusión, la mejor que e visto en mi vida tal vez. Pero, que puedo decir, tuve una gran… un buen entrenamiento, además de un gran cerebro.

"_Si, Tsunade-shishou nos enseño bien…"_

"No creo que sea el momento adecuado para ponerse sentimental. La estúpida víbora aun tiene esa horrible sonrisa en el rostro"

Y así era, las comisuras de sus estupidos labios aun estaban curvadas hacia arriba, en una enorme y malvada sonrisa.

—Me alegra oír eso, Sakura.-Dijo aun sonriente. Enarque una ceja, ¿Qué aparte de malvado, también era masoquista?

— ¿Qué?- Pregunte sin poder contenerme.- ¿Te gusto que te gritara? Que persona tan _rara_…-Dije divertida y aun, muy molesta por su actitud.

En realidad ya sabia de que se alegraba, y era que pasara su prueba, pero no pude evitar decir lo que dije. Por fin en mucho tiempo me sentí como yo otra vez, la Sakura Haruno fuerte, inteligente, perspicaz y sin miedo. Si hubiera sido la de hace unos días, la que tenia la cabeza en quien-sabe-donde, lo mas probable es que no me hubiera dado cuenta de la ilusión, ni de que iba esta prueba.

Volvía a ser yo misma, pero de una forma diferente… de una forma un tanto, _malvada._

—No en realidad…-Dijo frió y con una expresión de claro enfado. Sus delgadas cejas casi se habían juntado hasta formar una.

Me di cuenta a tiempo de sus intenciones, y como la antigua yo lo haría, tome un kunai del porta shurikens que, _por alguna razón_, había atado a mi pierna derecha bajo el vestido.

El sonido de metal chocando sonó por todo el lugar.

—Pero_, atrévete_ a gritarme una vez mas…-Murmuro amenazante. Mientras empujaba su katana aun más, contra mi kunai - Y yo mismo cavaré tu tumba…-Dijo con voz sombría y que podría hacer llorar a más de uno.

Bajo tranquilamente su katana y me dio la espalda.

"¿Cavar mi tumba? ¿Eh?"

Se me había venido una idea interesante a la mente en cuanto escuché esas palabras. Muy, _muy_ interesante.

"_No vas a hacer lo que yo creo que vas a hacer ¿verdad?"_

"Se supone que somos la misma persona, ¿No deberías de saberlo ya?"

"_No hagas eso sakura…"_

"Muy tarde…"

Había llegado el momento de hacerle mi propia prueba, ojo por ojo… Le lancé el kunai que tenia en la mano, y como lo espere, el lo esquivo con suma facilidad.

—Nunca vuelvas a amenazarme ¿¡Me escuchaste maldita víbora!?-Grite molesta.

Si, _grite_.

No paso mucho tiempo para sentir el frió metal de su katana sobre mi cuello. Vaya, en realidad no le gustaba que le gritaran, supongo que esta acostumbrado a ser llamado con respeto y que las personas ni siquiera se atrevan a mirarle a los ojos. Bueno, ese no era mi caso, no había ningún sentimiento dentro de mi dedicado a el, excepto quizás odio.

—Te lo advertí, kunoichi…-Me susurro con una mueca de enfado en su pálido rostro. Debería de estar asustada en un momento como este, digo, seria lo más normal, pero extrañamente no era así. Todo lo contrario, esperaba algún otro movimiento de su parte, quería ver si pasaba mi propia prueba.

"_¡Muévete! ¡Nos va a matar!"_

Ignore a mi inner que casi me dejaba sorda con sus gritos y me quede ahí, inmóvil, esperando. Aun estando consiente del peligro que corría. El metal se adentro en mi piel, y una pequeña gota de aquel liquido rojizo bajo por mi cuello lentamente, hasta perderse en mi escote, fue un corte pequeño, pero doloroso. Sin embargo, no lo suficiente profundo ni largo como para matarme. Sabía que eso seria todo lo que haría, ya no avanzaría más.

Sonreí. El acababa de pasar mi prueba. Acababa de demostrarme que _en realidad_ me necesitaba, que no solo me pidió que viniera con el por que si, el me necesita, me necesita y por eso no me mato. Y por lo mismo, me va a tratar mejor que cualquiera, a dar lo que necesite y por más que le grite o insulte, no va a matarme.

El ya me lo había dicho anteriormente, aquella vez en la colina. Pero no le había creído ni una palabra, ahora lo hago, un poco, me demostró que era verdad. Aun no voy a confiar en el, no, seria como pedirle en verdad que me matara, pero haré lo que el me pida, puede usarme como su nueva ninja medico, no tenia mi respeto. Pero si algo de mi _lealtad._

Sentí como retiraba suavemente la katana de mi cuello, tratando de no lastimarme aun más, sus hombros bajaron y sus ojos se cerraron por un segundo, para después abrirse de nuevo, su expresión había cambiado, de odio y coraje, ahora se mostraba mas tranquilo. Guardo su katana y me dio la espalda.

Supongo que no lo sacan de sus casillas muy seguidamente. En realidad, dudo que alguien se atreva a hacerlo enojar.

—Vámonos, Sakura.-Me ordeno, su voz sonó tranquila, bueno, lo más tranquila que puede sonar la voz de _Orochimaru_- Te mostrare, mi verdadera guarida.

"_Ya era hora bastardo…"_

"Oh, que no estabas lo suficientemente asustada como para hablar"

"_Yo no tenía miedo, era… era ¡precaución!"_

"_Si, claro…"_

—Hai, Orochimaru_-san_…

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

De nuevo, la atmósfera a nuestro alrededor cambio rápidamente.

El lugar en que nos encontrábamos no era muy diferente al anterior, los mismos muros y pasillos demasiado estrechos. También ligeramente iluminado con velas, era en esencia lo mismo. Solo que esta vez, si era real. Y aquí, todo se sentía mas frió, real, pero sin _vida_. Después de recorrer unos metros, llegamos a una gran habitación, era muy espaciosa, pero estaba vacía. Solo había unas cuantas columnas y estaba igualmente iluminada con velas.

—Suigetsu, ven aquí.

No paso ni un segundo, cuando frente a mí se encontraba un muchacho de pelo blanco, cayendo sobre sus hombros.

—Orochimaru-sama.-Dijo respetuosamente. ¿Por qué todos lo trataban como si fuera _la gran_ cosa? Era intimidante si, pero, no lo encontraba motivo suficiente.

—Muéstrale cual será su habitación-Ordeno. Dándome una mirada que no pude descifrar. Después salio de la habitación.

—Hai, Orochimaru-sama- Se volvió hacia mí y me mostró unos descomunales dientes en una sonrisa. —Sígueme Haruno-san.

Lo seguí en silencio. Aun que me preguntaba; ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? Decidí no preguntárselo ¿Qué mas daba si sabia quien era? Algún día tendría que saberlo, y además nos estábamos ahorrando una problemática y probablemente aburrida, presentación. Por lo que me decidí a seguirlo en silencio. Necesitaba un descanso con urgencia, además de un buen baño caliente.

Caminamos algunos pasillos y subimos a lo que me parecía era el segundo piso. Solo había tres puertas, una estaba mas alejada de las otras dos y casualmente fue a la que nos dirigimos. Nos detuvimos frente a ella.

—Bueno, Haruno-san. Primero que nada, Orochimaru-sama me a ordenado darle este comunicador-Dijo extendiéndome un pequeño aparato negro. Lo tome. Era uno normal, con correa para sujetarse al cuello, la cual tenía un pequeño micrófono para transmitir sonido, y un audífono por el cual escucharía. Sabía bien su funcionamiento, anterior mente había usado de este tipo en otras misiones. —Solo transmitirá a otro comunicador, el cual en este caso, lo tiene Orochimaru-sama. –Señaló- También, quiero pedirle una disculpa de parte de Orochimaru-sama.

—No hay nada por que disculparse-Conteste fría. Pero lo que pensaba, si se refería a lo de la prueba y el corte en mi cuello, que por cierto, aun no curaba, no tenia nada de que disculparse.

—Déjeme terminar Haruno-san-Dijo sonriente —Debido a que Orochimaru-sama a estado muy ocupado últimamente…-Si, no lo dudo-… no a tenido tiempo de mandar a terminar su dormitorio, han traído algunas de las cosas que va a necesitar, pero…

— ¿Con quien voy a compartir la habitación?-Lo corte. Apresurándolo. Odiaba que las personas usaran tantas formalidades y me hablaran de 'usted' y todas esas tonterías. Además era obvio lo que me estaba tratando de decir.

Sin embargo, no me contesto. Y solo rió mostrando de nuevo sus descomunales dientes, de nuevo. Me tendió una pequeña llave, la cual tome de inmediato.

—Que disfrute la compañía, Haruno_-san.-_Hizo un pequeño tono de burla al mencionar lo ultimo. Cosa que me molesto, un poco, le había echo una pregunta, y el no había contestado.

Ya me las cobraría después.

Con la llave abrí la puerta de la habitación, dejándome ver un cuarto sencillo, pero limpio y arreglado. No había gran variedad de muebles, por lo visto. Solo había lo necesario. De pronto escuche una puerta abrirse, parecía ser la del baño. Dirigí mi vista hacia el lugar y lo que vi, me dejo sin palabras…

"No, no puede ser…"

"_¡Va-vamos… a compartir la… habitación con… ¿¡esa tipa!? ¡Tiene cara de ser una…!"_

"Y que lo digas"

Era una mujer. Aparentemente unos dos años mayor que yo. Su cabello era rojizo y largo, algo alborotado, usaba uno lentes y, solo estaba cubierta solo por una camisa blanca, la que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Rápidamente desvié mi vista de ella al notar lo que traía. O mejor dicho, lo que **no** traía.

_Ropa interior_.

Bueno, supongo que en estos momentos la que esta vestida mas raro aun, soy yo… Considerando que ninguna mujer normal anda en un vestido blanco, escotado, ligeramente rasgado, cabello suelto y enmarañado, en tacones… ¿Qué mas? A si, y que debajo del vestido lleva un conjunto bastante provocativo que, solo se usa en las _noches_ y con un hombre al lado.

Tenia suerte de que no pudiera verlo.

— ¿Y tu quien eres?- Me pregunto, altanera. No me gusto para nada su tono tan _arrogante._

—No te interesa-Conteste del mismo modo. Tal vez compartiríamos la habitación, pero no estaba obligada a decirle nada sobre _mí_. Ni quería hacerlo, ni a ella, ni a nadie. No se por que, pero desde el instante en que la vi, ya la **odiaba**. Algo me decía que no nos llevaríamos bien.

— ¿¡Como te atreves a contestarme así, _niñata_!?- Su voz chillona me calo en los oídos —Además ¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo aquí!? ¿¡Quien te dejo entrar!?

Su voz sonaba alterada, lo que me decía, que no se iba a calmar. Raramente, me recordaba algo, a alguien… una rubia de ojos azules que también se alteraba fácilmente y se ponía histeria por cualquier cosa.

Yamanaka_ Ino_

Me reí tristemente, una sonrisa vacía, falsa, sin nada de humor. Comparar a mí mejor amiga con alguien que acabo de conocer y, que ni siquiera seria capaz de llegarle a los talones a mi rubia favorita. ¿Qué clase de persona soy? Muy probablemente ella se encontraría sufriendo por mi causa en estos momentos.

— ¿¡Te ríes de mi!? –Grito de nuevo. Vaya, estaba que echaba humo. Pero le reste importancia, no quería problemas con alguien que tendría que pasar la mayoría del tiempo. Traducción, no quería tener que golpearla -Mira estúpida niñata…

—Ya basta Karin.

Automáticamente me tense al oír aquella voz, la protagonista de mis sueños de pequeña… y de mis pesadillas cuando crecí.

"_¡Sa-sasuke-kun…!"_

No se por que me puse rígida al oírlo, desde el momento en que acepte venir aquí, sabia que lo vería tarde o temprano. Pero, me había tomado con la guardia baja, no me lo esperaba en este momento, aquí… esperen, ¿que hacia el en _esta_ habitación?

Voltee hacia el. No supe con certeza que era lo que expresaba mi rostro cuando lo vi… sorpresa, dolor y desconcierto, quizás. El no había cambiado mucho, sus facciones seguían siendo finas, sus ojos rasgados, su piel nívea, su cabello negro, aunque mas largo… La diferencia que me fue más notable, es que ese no era un jovencito de 12 años, no. Su espalda era más ancha, su estatura decía que era mas alto que yo… el ya era un _**hombre**__._

Maldije por lo bajo. Diablos, este si que estaba siendo un día de completa mierda.

—Sasuke-kun…-Murmuro la pelirroja con tono alegría, lanzándose a sus brazos. No había despegado mi vista de el, hasta que escuche aquella desagradable voz femenina. Fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta_,_ de que el, no llevaba mas que un pantalón desabrochado, su torso estaba desnudo…

"_Su bello torso que parece esculpido en piedra…"_

"¡Calla!"

…pero, no fue eso lo que me preocupaba. La pregunta que en realidad taladraba mi cabeza era: "¿Qué hacen los dos semi desnudos, en la misma habitación?"

Solo se me ocurría una cosa, y me consideraba lo bastante inteligente como para saber con certeza, que estaban _haciendo. _Y yo, definitivamente no era tan mojigata como para no saberlo.¿Qué esperaba? Aparentemente el seguía siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre. Solo que, por fin, mostraba tener algo de testosterona.

—Echa a esta, niñata, de _nuestra_ habitación…-Dijo enfatizando el plural.

Bufé. Estaba a un paso de romperle su fea cara por llamarme niñata.

El la aparto, a lo que ella hizo un puchero.

— ¿Que pasa Sasuke-kun?-Dijo melosamente. Tratando de ser… ¿seductora? A lo que yo traté de contener la risa. No es por ofender, pero incluso un gato, lo haría mejor que ella.

—Fue suficiente por hoy, vete a tu habitación-Ordeno. Frió. Al parecer no había cambiado mucho. Pero su voz, ahora un poco mas grave, seguía siendo la misma que antes era capaz de ponerme a soñar despierta. "¡Ya basta!" Me reproche a mi misma, y es que estaba diciendo tonterías. ¿Soñar despierta? Por favor, ahora lo mucho que esa voz podría provocar en mi, era vomito.

—Pero...-Intentó discutir. Solo basto una mirada, nada agradable, por parte de el, para que esta saliera sin decir nada. Ja, a quien fue a la que sacaron y…

Esperen… ¿Qué se fuera a su habitación? Pero, que no esta era…

"_¡Es la habitación de Sasuke-kun! ¡Que suerte tenemos!"_

No.

No, no, no y ¡NO! Yo, definitivamente, no iba a quedarme ahí. Jamás. Nunca.

—Maldita víbora…-Escupí molesta, muy molesta. ¿Pero que se había creído? Además de no tener lista mi habitación, ¿planea que me voy a quedar con _él_? Debe ser una broma. Una muy mala.

Trate de no pensar mucho el sentirme observada por dos penetrantes ojos negros, que me recorrían de arriba abajo, lo cual no fue _tan_ difícil con la ira creciendo en mi.

Cure rápidamente la herida de mi cuello, antes de ponerme el comunicador. ¿Qué se creía ese intento de persona?

— _¿Pasa algo, Sakura-san?-_Se escucho su horrible voz por el intercomunicador. Pero no pudo ocultar un ligero tono de burla.

—Sabes perfectamente por que te llamo, pequeño bastardo.-Gruñí molesta.

Definitivamente esto **no** se quedaría así.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Corrección: 04/08/09**_

_Agradecimientos a :_

**Katsuu; vany tsuki; Akai Karura; setsuna17; ibet**

_Por su apoyo y sus hermoso reviews =) También a todos los que leen esta historia, los quiero! _

_~ Danely ~_


	6. Capitulo 5: Complicaciones

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**(N/A:)** Versión beta, corregida y mejorada. Disfruten (:

**Summary****:** Así como todos tenemos un héroe en nuestro interior, también tenemos un lado malvado. El que nos hace hacer cosas que jamás nos imaginamos capaces de hacer —Serias mi mano derecha, tendrías todo lo que necesitaras… y por ultimo, podrás ver a Sasuke-kun.

**Pareja principal**: SasuSaku.

**-**Secundarias y variantes:

**Simbología: **

**Palabras/ conversaciones:**

- ¡Estoy de regreso!

**Pensamientos:**

"_Y con mucha motivación"_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sin embargo; esta historia como la trama _**sí**_. Si ven esta historia en algún otro lugar que no sea ,

por favor háganmelo saber.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_-_

_**Capitulo 5: Complicaciones**_

_-_

— ¿Ibas a _casarte_?

La voz de sasuke me sobresaltó. No era el hecho de que fueran las no-se-que-horas, de la madrugada. Ni el hecho de que estuviera a solo un metro de distancia de su cama, o el hecho de que no habíamos cruzado absolutamente ninguna palabra desde _aquel incidente_, - el cual más adelante me había cobrado con una dolorosa patada a la ingle - si no sus ojos negros, que me taladraban con una penetrante mirada.

Pensé en contestarle con algo como; "No, solo tengo este vestido por que estaba jugando a casarme y ser feliz por siempre, como cuando tenia 10 años.". Pero recordé que no le debía absolutamente _nada_ a ese hombre que tanto nos había echo sufrir. Así que simplemente decidí ignorarlo. Como había echo hasta ahora.

Por otra parte, su pregunta revivía recientes emociones. Tocaba dolorosamente una herida reciente, la cual invocaba los rostros de todos aquellos a los que hice daño. Sobre todo a unos ojos azul-verdosos que aun recordaba mientras la miraban con tristeza, al huir del altar.

Por reflejo, tomo el collar que Gaara le había dado minutos antes. El lo había sabido, supo que no sería capaz de atarme a el, y aun así, conservó las esperanzas hasta el ultimo minuto.

Mierda, en realidad la había cagado. Y había sido tan tonta. No se merecía ni un poco el cariño que Gaara, y todos en la aldea le habían tenido.

Enferma consigo misma, se puso de pie como un rayo, y fue a buscar algo de ropa en su nuevo armario. No le dio importancia, tomo lo primero que vio y fue a cambiarse, sentía que el vestido la asfixiaba.

Sasuke no reaccionó cuando sintió a sakura entrar de nuevo en la habitación. Se había cambiado sorprendentemente rápido, ahora vestía una simple camisola larga, lo que le hizo preguntarse si llevaría algo debajo... Bufo al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos, que demonios le importaba lo que llevaba o no llevaba. Lo que en realidad le daba curiosidad, era el como ella había llegado _aquí_. Recordó como casi entraba en **shock** el momento en que la vio cruzar su puerta, como si fuera su propia _casa_. Al principio pensó que orochimaru la había secuestrado, y el ya estaba más que dispuesto a sacarla de ahí – incluso ya había maquinado un plan que no fallaría-, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí por **su propia voluntad**. Lo cual, junto con su apariencia al llegar, no habían dejado que durmiera ni un poco, con cada pregunta golpeándole a cada segundo. ¿Se había _casado_? ¿Con quien? ¿Qué rayos hacia aquí? ¿Por qué Orochimaru permitía que le hablara de esa forma? ¿Y por que debía quedarse en **mi **habitación?

Demonios, la chica a su lado apenas y le prestaba atención, era como, como… _nada._ La chicas - en especial esta - siempre le había prestado atención, incluso más de la que quería. Y ahora…

—Te hice una pregunta. – reclamó el pelinegro. No iba a parar hasta saciar su curiosidad.

Pero no hubo más que silencio.

— ¿Acaso no escuchaste? Responde la maldita pregunta de una vez, Sakura. –Más silencio- Sakura…

— Te eh escuchado perfectamente –lo cortó-, solo que eh decidido no responderte. Ahora, si no te importa, quisiera dormir.

Bien Sakura, _pensó_. La clave era permanecer calmada, controlar la situación. Sasuke no necesitaba saber nada de lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera para ella debería tener importancia. Ya no más.

— Bien, haz lo que quieras. –Repuso de mala gana. Dándole la espalda.

Sakura volteo hacia la ventana, era una noche muy tranquila. Ni siquiera parecía haber rastros de viento, y el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Demasiada tranquilidad, demasiada calma.

"_En realidad me eh unido a Orochimaru" _se dijo para si misma, comenzando a comprender un poco más la magnitud de lo echo. Y con ese pensamiento lúgubre, sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta caer en la inconciencia.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Cuando desperté, no había amanecido si quiera. Volteé sin querer adonde se encontraba sasuke.

Extraño. Aun seguía de espaldas a mí, como se había dormido anoche. Raro, juraría que a estas horas estaría entrenando o algo por el estilo.

"_Sakura"… "Sakura-san_" Me di mi tiempo para recoger el pequeño audífono, que sonaba. Por el sonido de su voz, supe fácilmente que era orochimaru quien me llamaba.

— ¿Si?

"_Ah, Sakura. Veo que has despertado temprano. Me alegra, tengo una misión muy importante para ti."_

— ¿Tan pronto…? ¿No necesitas otra prueba de lealtad, antes de mandarme a hacer tus recaditos sobre todo si son tan '_importantes'_?- Aun recordaba lo que me hizo pasar antes de traerme a este lugar. Y el que me llamara tan pronto para una misión, era muy extraño. Y sospechoso. Ni siquiera yo me arriesgaría a hacer algo así, dada la situación.

Su maliciosa risa sonó fuerte y seca desde el otro lado.

"_Eres exactamente como me dijeron, Sakura. Y si, es cierto que no te confiaría tal misión tan pronto"_ Lo sabía _"Por eso, alguien más va a ir contigo"_

Me llevo un segundo llegar a la conclusión. Suspiré.

—Déjame adivinar, y ese sería Uchiha ¿cierto?

"_Normalmente lo sería. Confió en el, y se que te detendría en caso de que… algo pasara. Sin embargo, esta no es una misión en la que el deba involucrarse. Así que, te asignaré a alguien confiable."_

— ¿Por que? ¿De que se trata exactamente la misión?

"_¿Esta Sasuke-kun ahí?"_

—Si, duerme. Ahora, quiero más detalles.

Río de nuevo.

"_Sasuke-kun pocas veces realmente duerme cuando lo parece."_Así que esta despierto. Le dedique una discreta mirada, pero le reste importancia._ "No puedo darte detalles ahora, solo diré que irás a conseguir información de un… viejo amigo. En una hora irán por ti. Estate lista. "_

Se corto la comunicación.

Me quedé ahí, de pie... pensando. ¿Qué viejo amigo? Que yo supiera, orochimaru no tiene _amigos_. ¿Podría ser Jiraiya? Era uno de los sannin legendarios, como él. No. Jiraiya nunca se pondría de parte de Orochimaru, completamente imposible. Debía haber otra opción. Tal vez de cuando fue un akatsuki… pero eso implicaba a todos sus miembros, y ya no siendo parte de Akatsuki sería muy improbable que alguien le ayudara. También podía ser alguien totalmente desconocido, incluso pudiera ni siquiera ser un ninja. Viendo que mis opciones se hacia infinitas, decidí que no me quedaba más que esperar más información.

Tomé algo de ropa, y me vestí. Fue difícil, ya que realmente no había nada de mi gusto. Todo eran prendas bastante reveladoras. O eran tops que dejaban al descubierto gran parte de mi vientre, o shorts cortos y ajustados, o faldas. Ninguna clase de pantalones, ni blusas manga largas. La ropa interior… tampoco le faltaba mucho para ser _lencería_. Me pregunté brevemente quien demonios se ocupo de mi 'guarda ropas'.

Parecía el de una cualquiera. Gracias a las clases de costura que alguna vez Ino me había obligado a tomar, supe arreglármelas de modo que me viera tan... exhibicionista. Me tomo tiempo, pero lo logré. Me vi en el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana, satisfecha con el resultado.

"_Sabes lo que acabas de hacer ¿cierto?" _Sonó la vocecita en mi interior_._

"¿El qué?"

"_Pensante en Ino, sin sentirte triste y arrepentida como lo haces usualmente."_

Sí...Lo había echo. Quizás, eso era lo que debía hacer para no sentirme tan mal. Pensar en el pasado, pero convertir los recuerdos en buenos. Eso, y el haberme enfriado el corazón, ayudaba. Ya de nada servia preocuparme por el pasado, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Salí a la pequeña cocineta que estaba fuera del cuarto, en el mismo departamento, y me preparé algo rápido. No había pasado ni diez minutos de haber terminado cuando tocaron a la puerta. Seguramente era la persona que me acompañaría a la misión que la víbora me había asignado.

_Fuera cual fuera_, agregué. Me apresuré a la puerta.

—Tienen que estar de broma, ¿tú? – Escupí con claro rencor. No me agradaba la chica, y claramente, yo tampoco le agradaba a ella. Había sido más que notorio a juzgar por como me trato la primera vez que me vio, sin si quiera conocerme. Pues bien, yo no sería amable con ella si ella tampoco lo era conmigo.

—Sí, yo. –Se irguió y meneo sus caderas dentro del lugar, sin siquiera haberla invitado. Comenzó a buscar algo sin discreción aparente. — ¿Y mí sasukito-kun?

— ¿Realmente tú vas a ir conmigo a esa misión? –Tenía que confirmarlo. Tal vez solo era una casualidad que viniera a esta hora. Probablemente solo venia a buscar a '_Sasukito-kun'._

Volteo a verme con desagrado.

—Desgraciadamente, si. No te preocupes _perra_, no estoy menos encantada que tu.

Perra_… ¿yo?_

— Creo que te equivocaste de lugar, si buscabas a una _perra, _ya sabes donde encontrarla. Aun que, como eres algo _estúpida_ y probablemente no lo recuerdes… **tú** _habitación_ es la de enfrente. – Miré satisfecha como se le subían los colores a la cara.

Se acercó hacia a mi amenazadoramente, con claras intenciones de iniciar una pelea. Levantó su pierna, dejando claras sus intenciones de darme una buena patada… y yo ya estaba más que lista para inmovilizarla, _dolorosamente_.

Pero justo en el momento de actuar… se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

Karin salio disparada hacia el lugar, a la vez que gritaba; _¡Sasukito!_ Su voz me daño algo los oídos.

Yo me limité a voltear la vista, y caminar en otra dirección. No necesitaba ver su demostración de… lo que sea que tengan, si no pensar en lo que iba a pasar. Así que, aquí estaba, apunto de ir a una misión desconocida con esa perra pelirroja _perra_. Lo último no me preocupaba, sabía que solo sería una molestia irritante, pero nada más. Lo peligrosos era la misión, no sabia absolutamente nada de ella… solo esperaba sacarle lo suficiente a Orochimaru antes de irnos, para saber que precauciones debería tomar, antes de caminar a ciegas. Cierto, Orochimaru, tenia que verlo antes de irnos.

Me volví hacia la pareja que se estaba… _besando_. Sentí un leve golpe en el estomago. Ver a sasuke _**besando**_, era algo que **nunca**, había visto antes. Sus labios entrelazados y moviéndose rítmicamente. Cuando el beso se torno más _urgido _y_ caliente, _me dieron unas ganas horribles de _vomitar_. No era una escena **nada**, inocente. Y yo estaba absorta mirándola como tonta. En cuanto me di cuenta de eso, uno de los ojos de sasuke se abrió.

Tan negro y afilado. Y me _miraba_. A mí, no a la zorra. Su mirada era tan fuerte, que casi sentía sus labios sobre los míos… tragué, sentina un nudo en la garganta.

_¡ESTÚPIDA! _

— ¿En donde esta Orochimaru? Tengo que hablar con el.

Solo así se separaron. Pero al instante Karin se colgó del cuello de '_sasukito_' y me miro con sorna. _Como siempre_.

—No esta. Se fue hace unos minutos.- Maldije en voz alta- Ah, si…- La peliroja comenzó a buscar algo en su diminuto short, luego pareció reaccionar y se metió la mano debajo de su _blusa. _Sacando una carta, la cual me tendió_. _—Me dijo que te diera esto.

Caminó hacia mí con la carta aun extendida. La tomé. Fingiendo el asco que me provocaba el saber de _donde_ había _salido._

Suspire antes de abrirla. Ahora era seguro que no tendría mis respuestas. Miré de reojo a la _parejita, _para descubrir que ambos me estaban viendo; _la perra _no se molestaba en disimularlo, al contrario de sasuke, que volteaba a ver solo un poco. Seguro querían saber que decía la carta.

Oh sorpresa, yo **no** se los diría.

Rompí sin delicadeza el sobre y... no había _**nada**_ más dentro. Me llevó un segundo llegar a algo que lo explicara. El mensaje estaría ahí, solo que…, levanté la tapa – que no había abierto aun, ya que lo rompí de lado-, pudiera ser que orochimaru no fuera tan _tonto_ después de todo. Era alguien que tomaba sus precauciones. Y eso me decía algo más, el no confiaba en esa mujer peliroja. ¿Para que poner algo oculto con uno de sus _sirvientes_? Por que sabia que ella no resistiría la tentación. No confiaba en ella, estaba claro. Y si no confiaba en ella, ¿Por qué la enviaría a esta misión? La miré, mientras recordaba las palabras que orochimaru me había dicho cuando le pregunte si Uchiha iría conmigo:

"_Normalmente lo sería. Confió en el, y se que te detendría en caso de que… algo pasara. Sin embargo, esta no es una misión en la que el deba involucrarse. Así que, te asignaré a alguien confiable."_

El me lo dijo. Pero el que le pusiera protección al mensaje, decía lo contrario. Ahora, ¿Por qué enviaría a alguien en quien no confía a vigilarme? ¿Por qué pondría un seguro en la carta que solo se abriría con _mi_ sangre? La segunda era fácil; para joder conmigo. Sabía que sospecharía de todo esto; de la misión, y desconfiaría de ella. Pero... ¿Por qué, demonios, por que?

Suspiré, lentamente. No llegaría a ningún lado haciéndome preguntas. Había que actuar.

Me guarde el sobre en la pequeña mochila que llevaba, juntos con otros instrumentos.

— ¿No vas a leerlo?- pregunto la pelirroja.

— _¿_Qué_?_ –Me burlé- ¿Eso fue_ decepción_?– solté una carcajada seca, sin emoción.-Es mió, y puedo leerlo cuando quiera. Además, pensé que teníamos una misión.

Hizo un puchero infantil, y vi como sasuke reía. ¡Reía! Él, sasuke-cubo-de-hielo-uchiha, se _reía_.

Demonios, a el _enserio _le gustaba ella. Suspire. Pero a mí que más me daba. Podían tener hijos si querían. Da igual, no estaba aquí por él.

Tenía que seguir ignorando a Sasuke. Si, eso, ignorarlo. Completamente.

_Karin _se volteó hacia el, primero le dio una miradita cómplice, y le dio un ultimo beso –desesperado- en los labios. Y el lo correspondió, deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo. Yo, decidiendo que no quería ver más de la enfermiza escena que continuaba, tomé el pomo de la puerta, y salí del lugar.

-

-

-

-

-

-

—Haruno-san…

— ¿¡Qué!? –_rugí. _Sorprendiéndome a mi misma por mi tono antipático y gruñón de; _¿quien quiere joder ahora?_

—Oh… veo que alguien se levanto con el pie derecho esta mañana. – Sonrió torcidamente el peliblanco. ¿Cómo se llamaba… _Suigetsu_?

—Izquierdo. –Conteste perezosamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Se dice; "selevanto con el pie izquierdo_"_, no el derecho. El derecho significa 'bien' en ese dicho, mientras que el izquierdo es lo contrario. - _¿Qué Sakura? Ahora decidiste hacerte maestra. ¡Estas haciendo una tontería! _

—Oh, cierto…

Pareció avergonzado. Y yo estaba sorprendida, esperaba un comentario sarcástico o lleno de veneno.

—Escuche que tienen una misión. –Añadio después de un corto silencio. A lo que yo conteste con un seco 'Sí'.- Y, bien... Orochimaru me dijo que te informara sobre la carta…

—Se como abrirla. –_leerla._

— ¿En serio?

—Si, levantarme con el pie _izquierdo_ no afecta mi inteligencia.

Lo escuché reírse, y sin quererlo me uní a el. Pero aun así mi mente seguía maquinando, procesando la situación con rapidez.

Entonces si me había creído lo suficientemente tonta como para creer que no lo sabría, y enviarme a alguien a decírmelo en ese caso…. Gracias a eso, ahora sabía dos cosas más. La primera: Suigetsu, era alguien en quien orochimaru _sí_ confiaba. A diferencia de_ Karin_. Y la segunda, era que lo que sea que dijese en ese sobre, era algo que definitivamente debía saber antes de ir a la misión... y para mi bien, esperaba.

Las cosas cada vez se ponían más complicadas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la misma persona por segunda vez. Solo que esta vez acompañada de una más.

Nuestras risas se desvanecieron.

Entendía el por que de la mía, pero ¿y él? ¿Por qué se miraban los tres con tanto odio? Al Parecer no eran del mismo grupo, como yo creía.

—Pececito.- Sentencio sasuke, sus rasgos afilados y su voz grave quito el tono infantil que adquiría la palabra con un diminutivo como ese. Sonaba agresivo y… peligroso.

—_**Sasuem --**_

— ¡No te atrevas a llamarle así a sasukito!

_¿Sasuem… qué?_

—Ah, la perra desagradable… -chasqueó su lengua- deberías de aprender un poco de modales, y cambiar de guardarropas. Tal vez así dejes de parecer una cualquiera. Oh, espera... –le dio una mirada de arriba abajo- No, ni siquiera así – Le saco la lengua. Un gesto que encontré infantil, pero muy divertido.

—Eres un hijo de… ¡Oye, espera rosita! ¿A dónde vas?

**Rosita.**

_Déjalo pasar…_

—Tenemos una misión, por si no lo recuerdas…- saque un kunai y lo sostuve horizontalmente con los dientes. — Y…- murmure mientras deslizaba mi muñeca sobre el filo del arma, comenzando a sangrar. Con mucho cuidado, deslicé mi muñeca sangrante contra el papel de la carta, que había sacado anteriormente —Yo ya no puedo esperar.

Después de todo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir a una misión. Sin sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas… Y algo me decía… que esta sería_**única**_**.**

—A eso, perra desagradable, le llamo tener carácter.


End file.
